The Love Of Sakura Has Brought Me Home
by lindseyuchiha
Summary: Sasuke Return To find nothing is the same any more saku/naru saku/sasu Naru/hina rated for future lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto in any way shape or form

_Flashback_

**Inners **

Authors note

The Love of Sakura Has Brought Me Home chapter 1 Home at last

A man with black hair and eyes truged slowly toward a large walled gate. He Through that very same gate five year ago on a night the he could remember perfectly. _She had sensed something was wrong she ran to the gate to find him leaving the village she had confessed her undying love to him that night and he left her cold and alone he wondered if she could ever forgive him._ He was finally returning but he was severly wounded in his stomach arms and sides.

Sakura's pov

I was walking to the village gate being anbu now I had a mission to escort the hokage to suna. When I felt it something strage that I had'nt felt in about five years. He was here I could feel It, could it be that the great uchiha has returned. He was injured I could feel it he was close. I had to find him and fast.

The village gate was just out of grasp now. We he collaspsed. **No I can't die I have to see her again. I cant die…………..**

This is the end of chapter one I will update soon  please comment


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto

A Beautiful Lie Chapter 2

Sakura's Pov

I had made it out of the gate and then I saw him. He was lying on the ground kunai's poking out everywhere I yelled back to the gate get some help out here fast. He was fading fast until I lost his pulse I knew what I had to do . I had to use it I just had to the secret forbidden justu I learned from lady tsunade.

Normal Pov

She formed some hand signs and shouted loudly,"Sakura Storm No Justu." Tsunade Walked to the village gate to give Sakura a few extra tips before she left on the mission when she saw many chakra blossoms fluttering through the sky. No she isn't tsunade thought to herself. She looked about 50 yards ahead and seen here collapsed on the ground next to a waking man with black hair and eyes.

Sasuke's pov

I have apparently been just revived by someone all I remember is passing out and now I'm back but something isn't right here. I could feel powerful nin coming my way but where were they coming from. Oh I guess sakuras an anbu now she has on the clothing for it anyway. She looks much more mature in her figure now and I must say she has developed nicely. I have to get her to the hospital.

Normal pov

Tsunade seen this strange man picking up her apprentice and going over the gate. Who ever he was he was extremely fast and strong. I have to get to the hospital this is going to be one heck of a rescue.I hope naruto doesn't freak out like he did last time she used the secret forbidden jutsu. They are the cutest couple they have been dating for about a year now I can almost completely recount the story.

_Naruto ,Sai and Sakura had all went out on the mission to eliminate some of the akatsuki members. On the way they had run in to the legendary uchiha. He had nearly killed naruto and wounded sai but he didn't leave a scratch on sakura. It was weird how that had played out. Naruto had went in an mental breakdown afterward then sakura and him were really upset and they were there for each other and well now they have been dating for a whole year. And to think she hated him when they were genin._

Naruto's pov

I was at the ichiraku ramen shop when I seen a strangely familiar man carrying sakura my sakura to the hospital I had to find out what was wrong. So I paid for my ramen and tore off to the hospital. I hoped she had'nt tried that jutsu again. She had used it on sai before and she was in the hospital for a whole month. I can't wait until tommarrow its our one year annaversery I might do something special but I don't know yet.

Normal pov

Lady tsunade,Naruto,misteruos man and sakura had just all gotten to the hospital at the same time. Hey you, said naruto, gimme my girlfriend please. Hn, said the mystery man. He handed her gently over but naruto knew that hn. So did tsunade and everyone else. Wait are you……………..

So I made it longer thank you for the reviews will update tommarow


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto

Chapter 3

Wait are you? asked naruto, oh nevermind. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend. Lady tsunade told naruto not to worry as she took her in to the emergency room. He look over at the unknown person he look so upset and deeply hurt and the way he had said hn reminded him of Sasuke . Sasuke …… how could he just go like that ? he reach up and felt his face he was crying. All of the memories he sakura and sasuke had together. He look at the man who sat across from him he was also crying. he decided to talk to him. Hey are you okay,asked naruto . Not exactly said the man. My best friend is dating the girl I love and on top of that I have no family or friend well I do but he probally hates me I used to live here in konoha actually I left about 4 years ago. I had to leave her here alone. Wait………..Sasuke??,said naruto.You caught me naruto just don't tell anyone anything.fine. I won't say a word. But wait you love sakura. **This is bad. What if sakura goes back to sasuke.this is really really bad.** So sasuke why did you come back. Because I finished my mission. And I have something to do here. Or I did but someone had to steal the last thing I had to live for. What are you talking about sasuke? I loved sakura way before you did Naruto and you know it. No I did'nt and you had your chance sasuke now she is mine so back off and she loves me.

3 hours later at sasuke's house

Man today was tough. I hope sakura gets out of the hospital soon. She could have died saving me. But now She is with Naruto I thought she loved me how could this happen.**You know how,you left her on a bench.**yeah I know that was a horrible mistake though**.** ** But she is with **

**naruto.** I can change that though**. But you'll hurt her**. Yeah your right wait why am I talking to myself.**because your confused.**ok

Back to the hospital

Naruto waited for hours and sakura finally came out of the room. Naruto she yelled. He stood up as she hugged him around the neck. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She gasped he tooked advantage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside as explored her mouth with his tougue.She put her hands on his chest as she kissed his neck. He moaned her name. At that moment lady tsunade walked into the waiting room. Well look what we have here she said. The snapped apart at and instant.naruto began to speak nervously Its not what it looks like. Naruto relax I wont tell. Oh thank god. Now go home. Ok. He walked back over to sakura and said Want to continue when we get home. Sakura giggled and blushed Ok Naruto.

the next chapter is a naru/saku lemon just a warning


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto

Sakura and Naruto were walking back to his house.They passed sasuke. He was alone.His face lit up as Sakura stopped to talk for a bit. After 10 minutes naruto could'nt take it anymore. He picked her up bridal style and ran to his house. He unlocked the door to the house and walked inside. He ran to the bed room stopping just to open the bedroom door. He threw sakura down on the bed. As he did this he began to kiss her gently then deeper with more passion. He moved to her neck as he did so she began to rub his muscular chest. Soon she took off his shirt. He moved lower and began kissing her collar bone,Naruto don't stop she moaned. He reached around and un clasped her bra and worked it off of her,he began to work on the zipper on the back of the shirt. He began to think how good it felt the last time holding her close skin on skin. He got the shirt off and threw into a pile with the rest of the clothes. He began to kissed lower until he came to a beautiful pink bud, he began to rub it gently with his thumb then harder sakura moaned in pleasure,he moved to the other doing the same but a little bit harder and faster naruto, sakura moaned. He loved to hear her moan his name. If he had gotten that reaction by rubbing what would she do If he did this. He licked around the bud first then to the whole thing into his mouth while kneeding the other, he began to suck on it he loved the way she tasted,Naruto suck it harder,she cried. He obediently began to suck harder than began to nibble on it. He moved lower now pulling down her skirt and panties revealing a small tuff of pink hair. He just sat there for a moment until sakura said do it already. I could have fun with this thought naruto ,Do what sakura? You know. No I don't think I know. Naruto ,please. Please what? Please me. Ok Sakura chan Just tell me If I hurt you ok. Ok just do it Naruto. Ok sakura. He stared at it for a moment,her pleasure pearl. He ran his tougue over it,naruto, sakura moaned gripping the sheets tightly. Yes dear,naruto said jokingly. He ran his tongue over it again,this time slower ,sakura moaned again,then he began a steady rhythm. Ahhhh naruto sakura moaned. He took it into his mouth and began to suck on it gently,sakura grabbed the sheets harder,and then he began to do it harder,naruto,he ran his tougue over it a final time as he moved lower and found her opening he poked his tongue inside a little at first but then a lot he laped around for a while until he hit a spot inside that made sakura scream his name,he ran over it again as he got the same reaction,he began to lick it harder until her walls caved in and pushed his tongue out. He waited for a few seconds at her opening for the sweet juices to flow,she began to cum a little at first but then more and more, he longed to taste her, he laped up all of her juices,then pushed two fingers into her opening. He began pumping in and out slowly and then very fast. Naruto, sakura moaned his name in a tired but pleased voice. She began tugging at his pants,he helped her get them off.It was barely possible to hide his hardened member under his pant but when she got to his boxers, it was highly noticeable,Now Naruto what do you want me to do to you. She was lying next to him on the bed as she stroked his hardened member through his boxers,he moaned loudly,she pulled down his boxers revealing him then she stroked gently. She began to stroked harder and harder epsicially at the tip,all of a sudden when naruto was'nt expecting it she took it into her mouth she began to kneeding his hard on while sucking on the tip gently, Sakura,naruto moaned, please can I? Can you what? You know! No I don't. Can I fuck you now? Yes Naruto. But please don't hold back.Don't worry I wont he flipped over on top of her as he placed the tip of his hardend member outside of the base of her opening,He pushed it in slowly at first because he did'nt want to hurt sakura,once he was all the in he pulled out and went back in harder,sakura began gripping the the sheets again,he began to thrust in regular motions,Naruto 

harder Sakura yelled,he went harder and faster,she began to cum again,No sakura don't stop yet.he thrust harder until he reached his release,sakura naruto moaned, he colasped beside her panting sakura I love you. she did not say anything because she did'nt know if she loved him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto

Chapter 5

Sakura laid on Naruto's chest pleased from the event that had happened last night.But she felt something else she felt like a whore,a filthy whore.He looked down at her he could tell that she was upset about something but he could'nt tell what it was or why."Sakura ,What is wrong?"No thing Naruto." She lied to him because you can't sleep with someone and then tell them your having second thoughts. "Ok well sakura I need to talk to you about something" "OK what is it naruto.""I have a mission in the morning." Yes and…" I'm gonna be gone for a long time." How long of a time" I have to go to suna,to help the kazekage sort out somethings from there we will be building a team of the strongest most elite ninjas to help up bring down the akatsuki organization." And how long is that going to take Naruto." Three years."Wait three years ,what I'm going with you."Sakura you know you can't do that." Why not? "because you're needed here." You'll still be able to see for a little bit."when." At Christmas." "Fine go on your mission naruto."Just leave me her alone with no one to talk to or to cuddle with. You won't be alone you could stay with someone or invite people over."…"But anyway I have something I need to do because I have to leave in 10 minutes, Sakura,we have been together for a year now,_no naruto don't do this to me._,it has been the best time of my life,he reached over into the bed side table and pulled out a small box,Sakura Haruno will you marry me?_Sakura what are you doing say yes._yes naruto uzamaki I will marry you. He kissed her deeply,Sakura I have to go now. See you in 6 months. He dashed out of the door leaving sakura to ponder what she was going to do with out him.

Sasuke was getting dressed to go check on sakura. He remembered exactly what naruto told him 3 days ago…_Sasuke you have been one of my best friends for a long time now I need a big favor but I think you can handle it.What is it Naruto? I need you to look after sakura for me for 3 years can you handle it.yes ill do it._ So he was getting dressed in the usual black shirt black pants outfit when he heard someone knocking on the door.Oh come on answer the door sakura screamed at the door as it swung open. Hi Sasuke. Hi Sakura what's going on. Naruto is gone for 3 years what am I supposed to do for three years. She began sobbing. Come on sakura,Sasuke put his arm around her and eased her into the house. Sakura what's the matter. Sasuke,Naruto asked me to marry him and I said yes but now I don't know if I love him any more. Oh Sakura,he held her in a hug ,it'll be ok. Thanks Sasuke, I'm ok now.You sure. Yeah Sasuke. Now why are you really here. Well Naruto left and I didn't want to be alone. So I came here because you are alone too. So what do you want to do Sakura. I don't know sasuke.

Naruto was running to the hokages office he was going to be late for the mission. He wondered who the others who were going on the mission were. He arrived at her office where there she was ,Hinata Hyuuga one of the most beautiful nin in the world. _Wait what are you thinking naruto,your engaged to _

_sakura._ Hello Naruto how nice of you to join us now. Get going all of you have to be to suna in two hours. H-hi n-naruto . hi hinata.

Srry cliff hanger next one soon review please


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto

Chapter 6

Naruto was running to the hokage's office he was going to be late for the mission. He wondered who the others who were going on the mission were. He arrived at her office where there she was ,Hinata Hyuuga one of the most beautiful ninja's in the world. _Wait what are you thinking naruto, your engaged to Sakura._ Hello Naruto how nice of you to join us now. Get going all of you have to be to suna in two hours. H-hi N-Naruto . Hi Hinata. How have you been lately? "Okay I guess." "What about you and Sakura how are things?" "We're engaged." Won't she be lonely in konoha without you?" "She'll be okay Sasuke is going to drop by every now and again to check up. I just hope Sasuke doesn't try anything.

Sakura was away from Naruto for the first time in a whole year. She decided to pry herself out of the bed at 2:00pm. I wonder what Naruto is doing I hope he is safe. I heard from Lady Tsunade that the people going on the mission were: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen,Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru. She was getting dressed when she heard someone knocking on the door. Just a minute I'm getting dressed. Five minutes later she walked over and answered the door, it was Sasuke. Good Morning Sakura, How are you? I'm fine, Do you want to come in for a while? Sure Sakura. So What have you been up to lately Sasuke? _think about how beautiful you are and how much I want you._ Nothing really a little sharingan training here and there nothing out of the ordinary, What about you what have you been doing?_ Naruto._ Naruto……._think Sakura think…_Narutosss Laundry yeah that's it Naruto's Laundry _great one genious now he's going to ask stupid question's._ Why is Naruto making you do his laundry? Because that's like the only thing he lets me do around here he does the rest and he doesn't make me do anything that I want to I could sit on my ass all day long and he wouldn't care a bit he's so sweet. Why are you marring Naruto so soon Sakura? Because he asked and you can't tell a guy that just went and spent his entire life's savings on a wedding ring no. Do you love him? Yes…………._I don't know_…Of course I love him why do you ask? Just wondering you look really confused. No not really just lonely and bored out of my mind. You could come stay with me and Kakashi but he's gone on that mission to. Kakashi is gone to. Yep. Cool I'll get my stuff. Sakura you know I can just get a clone to move your stuff for you right and we can go do something. Oh ok, What do you want to do? I really don't know. Want to go to the park. Ok. Sakura ran all the way there, Sasuke beat her though. She watched from a distance for a minute, Sasuke was pushing all the kid's on swings he was so nice, unlike the Sasuke of the past who would not even talk to anyone. There was a young boy sitting at the edge of the play ground all alone he looked like he hadn't been bathed or feed in weeks. Sasuke walked over to the boy, Hi I'm Sasuke what's your name. The boy blushed a little, My name is Idatshi .(like idate and kakashi) I'm 5 years old. So where are your parents Idatshi. I don't have parents. Do you have a house. No not really I stay here most of the time. Do you want a place to stay. Yes. Come with me. He began running over to Sakura, Carrying Idatshi, Hey Sakura this is Idatshi he needs a place to stay he doesn't have any parents. Well we have to go see Lady Tsunade about it first but it's fine by me. Ok so now we need to go see the Hokage Idatshi, said Sasuke. Hey Sasuke,murmered Idatshi, Who that pretty girl with pink hair you were talking too. Oh her name is Sakura and she is the most beautiful ninja in Konoha. Oh…. Are you married?? No I wish we were but no her husband is out on a mission right now. Why don't you marry her. Its difficult Idatshi. Oh ok are we there yet. Hey Sakura are we there yet. Yeah.

Ok Idatshi Now the hokage is a really nice lady so just be yourself and I'll take care of the rest.

Next chapter up soon you know the drill review


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own naruto

The Love of Sakura has Brought Me home

Chapter 7

Sasuke picked up Idatshi and walked over to Sakura. Sakura this is Idatshi and he doesn't have any parents or a place to live, can he stay with us.

Its ok with me,but we have to get approval by the hokage.

Ok Idatshi we have to go see the hokage.

Ok, Sasuke, Idatshi lowered his voice to a whisper and asked, Sasuke who the pretty girl with the pink hair that are with.Oh her name is Sakura and I think she's the prettiest ninja anywhere in the world. Are you married to her? No… Why not Sasuke she's pretty? She's already about to get married in 3 years or more because her husband Naruto is out on a mission to save the world. Oh… Why can't you marry her instead? Its Complicated Idatshi. I'm gonna tell her. Tell her what? That you like her. No you can't do that. Fine.

What are you boys doing back there come on, Sakura said, we're here.

3

Naruto and Hinata were finally in suna. They had just met with Garra the Namikaze. They were heading out for ramen when Hinata began to speak, Naruto,yeah Hinata, The real reason I broke up with Kiba is that I………I, spit it out Hinata. Right then all the other ninja on the mission came running up. What were you saying Hinata. Never mind naruto It wasn't important. Ok, y. They all walked to the nearest ramen shop so they could have something to eat when Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Naruto,she said when they had finished eating , We need to talk. Ok. Follow me naruto. They walked back to the tent because they were moving out on to the mission in the morning. Naruto followed her into her tent, Ok Naruto the real reason I broke up with kiba is because I… I love you Naruto.

3

Sakura Sasuke and Idatshi all walked into the hokages office with high hopes. Ahh Sasuke what do you need. Yes Lady Hokage I would like to adopt this child Idatshi walked up. Why? He doesn't have any parents or a house to stay in. Ahh I see. So me and Sakura would be the caregivers. Ok but what about when Naruto comes back.I could still drop by every once in a while to check up on him. Ok well you need to fill out some paper work. And Sasuke you'll be needing a job. You will work at the anbu office starting tommarow. Yes. She pulled some papers out from the drawer of her desk. Ok both of you need to sigh this. They began signing on all of the dotted lines until they reached the last page, The last line in the multi-tire contract said this contract bonds all of the partaking names in union. All three of them signed the last page. Lady Hokage said Congratulations Sasuke you're a father. So we can go home now right. Yes.

Sasuke picked up Idatshi and they all walked home. When They got home it was about 7:00 pm. What do you boys want for dinner. Well Idatshi you get to pick. I want macaroni and cheese with pizza. Ok I better get cooking. Sasuke why don't you take Idatshi to the bath. Ok I will. Sakura began to cook the noodles for the mac and cheese. She turned on the oven for the pizza.When she heard Idatshi crying.

She walked into the bathroom to see what was wrong Idatshi had gotten soap in his eye. Geez ,Sasuke go watch the pizza. Ok. Idatshi are you ok. Yeah my eye just hurts. Let me see, you'll be ok. Hey Sakura, Idatshi said, Sasuke really likes you when we were on the way to the office, he said you were the prettiest ninja in the world. Oh he did. Well time to get out of the bath Idatshi dinners ready. Idatshi ran out into the kitchen with on of Sasuke old shirts on and pair of shorts.

Oh this looks yummy Sakura. Thanks Idatshi. They all ate the dinner that Idatshi had picked and they watched cartoons until he fell asleep. Sakura brought out a blanket and covered him up. Sakura walked up stairs without Sasuke knowing he was getting some water to set on the table next to Idatshi in case he woke up.Sakura changed into some pjs with cherrys on them and got into bed. Sasuke got into bed beside her and fell asleep. About 30 minutes later Idatshi walked into the room and woke sasuke up. I had a bad dream. It was going to be a long night.

Ok so what do you think good bad or ugly leave a review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own naruto 

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 8 

Naruto the real reason I broke up with Kiba was that I love you ….. Naruto. Hinata You love me. Yes very much, I would do anything for you. Hinata, I don't know what to say. Don't say any thing she leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss with more passion, He licked her lips asking for entrance which she granted he freely explored her mouth. He moved lower now and began kissing the crook of her neck, she moaned quietly. He moved to her collar bone, she was running her fingers through his hair, he began gently nipping on the sensitive skin. She tugged at his shirt trying to get it off, he help and through the shirt to the other side of the tent. He pulled up her shirt to just below her breasts and began laying kisses on her flat belly. She moaned again this time a little louder saying Naruto don't stop. Obeying her command he pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, he reached around and unclasped her bra reaveling two well develop breasts. He kissed in between them first. Then moving to the left one he took one of the pink buds into his mouth and began to suck on it gently, while he massaged the other one, she was moaning loudly with pleasure, he did his jutsu that blocked sounds from escaping from the tent. He moved lower down to her pants he pull them of gently throwing them to the pile of clothes that was getting bigger by the minute. He felt himself starting to harden, she pulled down his next, but she took his boxers with the pants and threw them aside. He looked down at her and said, Hinata are you sure you want this. Yes Naruto. He pulled down her panties and placed his now hardend member outside of her opening, Hinata this might hurt a little but it will get better I promise. He pushed inside slowly not want to hurt her and began pushing in and out. Faster Hinata moaned he obeyed and went faster, harder naruto she moaned once more, he obeyed again he felt her walls getting tighter he felt his release coming soon too, Naruto kun she moaned very loudly as they both reached there release. Naruto fell to her side and whispered I love you to Hinata chan.

Sorry so short didn't want to mix a lemon with the other part of the story review


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto 

The love of Sakura has brought me home 

chapter 9

Sasuke slid into the bed next to Sakura he watched her sleep for a while when finally he fell asleep. About 30 minutes after Sasuke had fallen asleep Idatshi walked in the door and walked to Sasuke and tapped on his shoulder. "hmm", Sasuke said, "What is it Idatshi" " I had a bad dream, Sasuke can I sleep with you." 

"Yeah hang on a minute I have to wake up Sakura." "Sakura,Wake up." "What is it Sasuke." " Idatshi had a bad dream can he get in the bed." Yeah sure" "Ok Idatshi get in." "Ok is everyone comfortable" "yes." "Ok now go to sleep." 

8 hours later 

Sakura woke up slowly. She got up out of the bed and wondered to the kitchen. She decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. She put some coffee on first. She mixed up the pancake mix and turned on the griddle. She poured the batter into several pools on the griddle. 

Idatshi woke up smelling the pancakes. "Sasuke, Sakura's making pancakes, wake up." "Ok, I'm up." Sasuke got up out of the bed along with Idatshi. "Sakura your making pancakes." "Yep" 

"Hey Idatshi do you want to meet TenTen." 

"sure" 

"Okay I'll call them, I'm taking Sakura out for dinner." 

"Oh ok." 

"Hey Idatshi " 

"hmm" 

" When's your birthday."

"May 5th" 

"Ok" 

"Sakura I'm going to use the phone ok." 

"Ok Sasuke hurry the pancakes are almost done."

"Ok'

Sasuke found the phone and dialed TenTen.

"Hello", answered TenTen

"Hey TenTen, are you free tonite."

"Yeah Why?"

"I was wondering If you could watch Idatshi tonite I was going to go to dinner with Sakura."

"Ok what time do you want me to come over."

"About 7:00 tonite."

"Ok see you then."

"Bye"

"Hey boys", Sakura said," The pancakes are done"

"Ok Sakura " , said Sasuke, "Hey do you want to go to dinner tonite." 

"Sure Sasuke I would love to"

Sakura, Sasuke and Idatshi all sat down to eat breakfast. 

"Hey Sasuke we should go get some things for Idatshi"

"Good Idea", "I'll take Idatshi and You can do what ever until we get back"

"Ok"_ I have got to talk to ino this is really urgent._

_Ok guys what do you think let me know and give me a review_


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto

The Love of Sakura has Brought Me Home

Chapter 10

Sasuke and Idatshi were getting dressed, once again Idatshi was wearing Sasuke's old clothes. They were about to leave to go get Idatshi bed furnature, and some clothes. Meanwhile Sakura was cleaning the kitchen. She really needed to talk to Ino this was serious, after Sasuke had left they had become best friends. Sakura was highly confused about what she should do, she was engaged to Naruto and she loved him very much, but she had feelings for Sasuke. She had no idea how Sasuke felt. Why did Naruto have to ask her to marry her, if he never had she wouldn't be in this mess. He hadn't even called her since he left 4 days ago.

"Sakura", Sasuke said," We're going to leave now, Oh yeah are we still going tonight."

"Yes Sasuke we're still going, You can pick me up at Ino's house.

"Ok Sakura I'll be there at about 7:30"

"Ok you guys have fun"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sakura was finishing the dishes. Then she walked to the bedroom into her closet and took out a black mini skirt and a hot pink shirt that said tough cookies on it. She went to here jewelry box and got out a diamond ring. It was her engagement ring. She decided to put it on. She called Ino and got the answering machine.

"Hey This is Ino Leave me a Message."

"INO WAKE UP,I NEED TO TALK TO YOU WAKE UP!!"

"What is it Sakura"

"Get dressed I'm coming over now"

"Ok"

"Bye"

Sakura grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She decided to bring Starbucks to Ino's house. She bought two mocha chinos. She walked up to Ino's door about five minutes later. She just walked inside like she always did when she was going to her house.

"Gosh Sakura You could have knocked, said Ino jokingly."

"Oh yeah right knock never."

Sakura handed Ino the coffee she bought

"Thanks"

"Yeah"

"So Sakura, What do you need"

" Well I'm engaged to Naruto and I love him, but I have feelings for Sasuke and I have a date with him tonight at 7:30 and I need help to get ready."

"Ok so basically you have a crush on Sasuke."

"I guess if that's what you think it is"

" So how long is Naruto going to be gone"

" I guess about three years"

"Oh God what the hell"

"What"

"He's going to be gone for three years"

" Yeah"

"Baka"

" What"

"Nothing, when is your date?"

" 7:30"

" Ok come on were going shopping"

"Ok"

Sakura and Ino went to a dress store that TenTen owned. They walked strait back to the black dresses, Sakura tried on 10 dresses until she found one that fit perfect. It was just above her knee and it was a halter. Once they bought the dress they went to the nail shop and got manicures and pedicures. When they got back to Ino's house it was 5:30. Sakura took a shower. She put on a long shirt and a pair of Ino's sweat pants. Ino began working on Sakura's makeup and hair, blow dryed her hair, pulled it into a loose bun and curled the hair she left down, for her make up she used a pale pink shadow with so gloss nothing to complicated. Sakura put on her dress and shoes and was ready to go with only five minutes to spare.

Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked. Ino got up off the couch and answered the door.

" Sasuke's here Sakura"

"Ok I'll be right there"

"She's Coming Sasuke"

"Okay I'll wait."

Sakura ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Wow you look great Sakura."

"Thanks Sasuke,Ino helped me a lot."

"So are you ready to go."

"Yeah So where are we going?"

"You'll see"

Ok so give me a review if you like it or advice or what you want to see happen


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto 

The Love of Sakura has Brought me home

Chapter 11

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping side by side. When Naruto woke up with Hinata on his chest he wondered what happened last night. He remember in that moment what had happened, Hinata's moaning, passion all came running back to him. That was great last night, he thought to himself. He felt his ring slide down his finger. When he looked at the ring he thought about weddings he thought about Sakura when he thought about Sakura he started freaking out. 

_Oh my god you are such an Idiot Naruto._ Who are you? _I'm you baka._ Well what do I do?_ Call Sakura._ I can't tell her I just cheated on her with Hinata she will kill me and Hinata._ She won't kill you she'll just break off the engagement._ I'm so confused._ Well you shouldn't be who do you love more Naruto_. Hinata, but I don't want to hurt Sakura. _Call Ino and tell her to have Sakura call you duh._ Ok fine you win this time._ You won your self I'm you dork._ shut up.

Naruto rolled over to get his clothes back on so he could find his cell phone. Him rolling caused Hinata to be pushed off his chest.

"Well good morning to you too"

" Sorry Hinata I have to call Ino"

" Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Sakura."

"Okay then"

"Well I need to get dressed so I can go get breakfast."

Hinata walked over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto finished getting dressed and pull his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and found Ino's number in the memory. 

Riiiiinnnnnngg

Riiiiinnnnnggggg

"Hello"

"Hey Ino is Sakura with you"

"No why"

"Shit where is she"

" With Sasuke"

"What are they doing"

"Going to Dinner"

"What like dinner or like a date"

"Just Dinner"

"Ok, well that's ok"

"Why does it matter"

"Because"

"Naruto you sound guilty what did you do"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to swear to never tell anyone."

" I won't tell" _maybe I will I have no clue though_

"Ok so I might have kind of cheatedonsakuralastnightwithhinata."

" What?!"

" I didn't mean to it just happened and now I need to tell Sakura."

"Oh well you should want till after 11:00"

"Ok"

"Bye"

Sasuke blindfolded Sakura and took her to the most beautiful place in all of konoha

"We're here Sakura"

Sorry cliffhanger!! I hope you like it? review


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto

The Love of Sakura has Brought me Home

Chapter 12

Sasuke guided Sakura to the most beautiful place in all of Konoha. 

"We're here Sakura"

" Okay Where is here can I take this off yet?"

"Not yet Sakura"

"Okay"

" Okay, Now you can take it off"

Sakura took off the blindfold and was in a state of total shock, It was beautiful.

He had taken her to the top of the hokage mountain. At the top he had dinner and candles it was perfect.

"Sasuke this is beautiful."

"Thank you"

He pulled out her chair for her. She sat, He poured her some sake.

"Sasuke I can't drink yet"

"Why not"

"I'm not 21 yet"

" Don't worry about it"

"Okay fine I'll have a little bit"

"Well yeah I'm not having a lot either"

"Okay"

Sasuke had bought spagetti for dinner. Sakura felt like she was doing something wrong for some reason. She was so happy, but she felt something deep down that told her she shouldn't be there.

"Sakura what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

" Do you want to dance"

" What?!"

" Do you want to dance, I wasn't here for the Chunnin ball, So do you want to dance."

"Sure Sasuke, But where are we going to get the music"

" Don't worry I got it covered"

Sasuke got up and offered his arm for Sakura. Sasuke put his arms around her waist, She put hers around his neck and they danced. Sakura hoped Sasuke didn't want to say it.

Sasuke wondered what Sakura was thinking about. He couldn't say it either not yet anyway he would tell her on the way home maybe if he didn't get to nervous. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. It was 8:00 when they started dancing, when they finally stopped it was 10:30. 

"Sakura we have to go home before Tenten loses her mind"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah we better get back home"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. They walked all through konoha to get to Sasuke's House which was located on the far east side of konoha. Right outside the house,Sakura foot went into a crack in the road,Her heel broke and she feel in to Sasuke their lips brushed, and Sasuke stole a kiss from her.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto 

The love of Sakura has brought me home 

Chapter 13

Sakura's heel got stuck in a crack in the road, it broke sending Sakura flying into Sasuke 

Their lips brushed and Sasuke stole a kiss from her. Just after they broke apart a loud verison of this is why I'm hot started coming from Sasuke's phone.

Naruto had been trying to get Sakura to answer the phone all night but she never picked it up and Naruto was beginning to worry about if she was out on a mission or who she was staying with or what if worst cause the akatsuki kidnapped her Sasuke wouldn't let that happpen. Sasuke I can call him he will know what to do and maybe Sakura was with him that would be great. But what about what he had to tell her.

"Hey Dobe Why are you calling so late its 2am in Suna"

"Why hello to you to Sasuke"

"What do you want"

"Is Sakura with you""Yeah Why"

"Can I talk to her"

"Okay whatever,Sakura it's the dobe."

"Sasuke don't talk about him like that"

"fine"

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey"

"So whats up"

"Nothing"

"What did you do you sound guilty"

"………"

"Naruto?!"

" Are you away from Sasuke and promise me you won't cry"

"Yes and I will not cry,Now what is it"

"We have to put our relationship on hold until I get home okay?"

"Okay why"

"Because I can't keep thinking about what ifs"

"Okay fine"

Sakura handed the phone to Sasuke. She couldn't believe it she had given everything and he just broke up with her like she was nothing to him.

"Hey baka what did you say to Sakura?"

"Nothing why"

"she looks pissed"

"look I broke up with her"

"Why what did she ever do to you"

"Nevermind"

"Be lucky I don't fly out there and kick you ass Naruto"

Well ok that's the next chappie review hope you like.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto 

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 14

Sakura walked into the house before Sasuke and gave Tenten 20 dollars. She ran up stairs and locked herself in her room. 

"Dad, What's wrong with Mommy" Idatshi asked

"Naruto called and said he didn't want to be married to her anymore"

"Now you can marry her"

" Well its time for bed go to your room I'll be in ,in a minute to tuck you in"

"Okay" Idatshi ran to his room.

What am I supposed to do in this situation. He walked up the stair and tapped on the door.

"Sakura open the door"

"No"

"Fine", Sasuke pulled his room key out of his pocket and opened the door to be hit with multiple pillows.

"Go away"

"No whats wrong"

"nothing"

"if nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying"

"Go sleep downstairs"

"Why what did I do"

"Just go"

"fine"

Sakura felt like a whore. Naruto broke up with her because he didn't trust her. Then Sasuke had to ask what was wrong with me and I can't get rid of these feelings of Sasuke

When Naruto kisses me its feels like a normal kiss but with Sasuke it felt like so much more than that. Do I love Sasuke or Naruto? Sasuke was a real sweetheart now he was no longer a cold bastard like he once was. But she would wait and see how things happened over the next few days with her and Sasuke.

"Dad"

"Yeah Idatshi"

"I have a question"

"What is it"

"Well when I get angry or sad my eyes hurt"

"What do you mean"

"They have red and black spots in them"

"Show me"

" Okay I'll try, it won't work"

"Well does it look like this"Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Yes it looks just like that only lighter red"

"Well go to sleep that is normal okay"

"okay goodnight dad"

"good night"

Sasuke torn up the stairs and knocked down the bedroom door. 

"SAKURA ,IDATSHI HAS SHARINGAN"

What will happen next read on review plz


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 15

"SAKURA,IDATSHI HAS SHARINGAN."

"What"

"That means he's part of my clan"

"How do you know he has sharingan"

"He told me if he gets really mad or sad he gets red and black spots in his eyes, I told him to show me and he couldn't so I showed him mine and he said his looked just like that."

"Okay"

"Are you okay Sakura"

"No"

"Whats wrong"

" Naruto"

"What did he do"

"He broke up with me because he didn't want to worry"

"Oh"

Sakura began to cry "I loved him so much and he did this"

Sasuke wondered what he should do, he wraped Sakura into a hug.

"It will be okay I promise Sakura"

"Thanks"

"You don't have to sleep downstairs"

"Okay"

"I'm gonna go take a shower okay Sasuke"

"Okay"

Sakura walked to the bathroom. Sasuke fell back on the bed and had a millionbegillian thoughts going through his head. Idatshi has sharingan, I love Sakura, Naruto broke up with Sakura, Idatshi thinks I can marry Sakura. Gosh why wont she get out of my head. Is She is supposed to be there. Probally maybe someday soon we will get together, I hope so. Sakura's birthday is Next week she will be 21, What should I get her, It has to be perfect. I know what I will give her. Well at least that is one problem solved. Sakura got out of the shower and got into bed.

"Sasuke I'm so confused"

"What about"

"Well I love 2 people"

"One was my first choice for a long time and I thought I didn't love him anymore, one was my best friend and always there and I just fell for him one day."

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to say"

"Its okay I think I'll have it figured out tommarrow"


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Naruto _

_The love of Sakura has brought me home_

_Chapter 16 _

"_Sasuke"_

"_hn"_

"_I'm confused"_

" _What is it Sakura"_

" _I love two people, one was my first choice he was always ignoring me and never acnolging anything I did, the second was the best guy in the world and I fell for him one year ago."_

"_I don't know what to say Sakura"_

" _Its okay"_

" _Sakura"_

"_What is it"_

"_I…"_

_Just then Idatshi burst into the room. "Dad I heard something moving by my room "_

"_Are you sure"_

"_yes"_

"_Stay here with your mom"_

_Sasuke activated his sharing an and went down the stairs slowly. He heard a bump and a bang coming from the chimney. He walked over to the fire place and seen a kitten all tangled up. It was black and white. _

"_Sakura Idatshi come down here"_

"_okay is everything okay"_

"_Yes"_

_Sakura and Idatshi came down the stairs and seen sasuke holding a cat._

"_Sasuke what is that"_

" _It is a kitten for Idatshi"_

"_Sasuke put a towel in a box a put it in Idatshi's room"_

"_okay every one back to bed"_

_Sakura and Sasuke went back up to bed. Sasuke was contemplating weather or not to finish what he was going to say when they were up there the last time._

"_Sasuke you were going to say something"_

"_Yeah I was"_

"_So what is it"_

"_I-I ……I love you Sakura"_

"_What.."_

"_I love you"_

" _I don't know what to say"_

" _Don't say anything"_

_Sasuke moved closer to Sakura. He stroked her cheek lightly wiping away a tear. As he captured her lips into the first real kiss they had ever shared. Sakura's head was screaming, her heart guided her, as they broke apart "I love you to Sasuke"_

_They fell asleep in each others arms_

hope you like next one is back to Naruto


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 17

Naruto was in deep remorse from what he had done to Sakura,But being with Hinata felt so right. He wondered if Sakura was with Sasuke yet. No Sasuke would wait wouldn't he. But what if he and Hinata didn't work out.

"Naruto you look worried"

"I'm fine Hinata"

" Are you sure"

" Okay well we have to pack up the stuff we're moving again"

"Closer and closer to the Akatsuki, The only question left was when would they strike"

An explosion went off as Deidara flew over head with bombs. Shurikins and kunais came flying in from everywhere. Just then Itachi showed up in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke killed you"

"You actually thought he could kill me"

" What do you want with us"

"The kyubi inside of you"

" Oh well I'm afraid you can't have that"

" Oh but I already do"

"What"

" Yes you see the great 4th hokage captured the kyubi but also he made a new type of justsu that could copy anything just as strong or stronger than the original and we have captured the copy"

"Naruto don't listen to him", said Kakashi

" What is he talking about"

" The fourth hokage"

"Yes what about him"

" He was your father"

No way this can't be happening. He cant be my father can he.

"Are you serious"

"yes"

" Sorry to break up the party but Naruto if you don't give us the kyuubi we will kill the girl and attack Konoha with the spare kyuubi,"

" No"

"yes"

What should I do if I give up the kyuubi I die but I don't want konoha to be attacked. What do I do? I will do the only known thing I can do, FIGHT.

KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU, shouted naruto,"RASENGAN"

Before Itachi could realize what was happening he was dead. He was torn to shreds by 25 rasengan's. The Akatsuki reatreted.

" This simple mission is becoming war" said Kakashi

"NEJI",cried kiba," NEJI WAKE UP!"

"Oh no that is a bad sign" said Kakashi

"He's gone", said hinata

"NOO" cried Naruto

They buried Neji on the battlefield. Naruto and Hinata walked to the tent.

Kakashi was right this was the begining of a full fleged war

* * *

do you like it review please thanks

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me Home

Chapter 18

Sasuke woke up at 2:00 am. He had that dream again. He always woke up right where it got good.

"Sasuke what is it"

"huh"

"You were talking in your sleep again"

"Oh sorry you can go back to sleep"

" I don't want to"

"Its 2:00 am what do you want to do"

Sakura kissed Sasuke gently and flipped herself on top of him. Sakura continued to kiss Sasuke until he finally responded. Sakura gasped Sasuke slid his tongue inside her mouth and began to explore her cavern until She sqeezed her thighs together and Sasuke realized what was happening. _She wants us inside her. _

What? _Wait we're a virgin_. Yeah. _We have no clue what we are doing._ I'll improvise. Sakura kissed Sasuke deeper and with more passion. She moved and kissed the crook of his neck. "….Sakura…" moaned Sasuke. Sasuke flipped them over so now he was on top. " I win" said Sasuke before he captured Sakura's lips. He explored her mouth as he reached under her shirt, he stopped with his hands on her stomach. She gave him a look that said why did you stop.He took off her shirt revealing two well formed perfectly sized breasts, leaned down and kissed her neck and collarbone gently nipping at the sensitive skin. Sasuke felt his pants tighten. Sasuke without warning began sucking on one nipple and rubbing the other. "Sasuke- kun" moaned Sakura kind of loud. "Sakura we have to be quiet we will wake up Idatshi"

"Okay" "I'm gonna put up a sound jutsu" He quickly did the jutsu and continue kissing a stroking her breasts. Sakura took of Sasuke's Shirt off and added it to the ever growing pile of clothes,She ran her hands over his muscular chest. "….Sakura…" _God help me im going to explode_ Sasuke's pants got tighter again. Is Sasuke a virgin, Sakura wondered, he responds to everything with a moan Naruto never did that. Sakura flipped them over so she was on the top again. Sakura could feel Sasuke's hardened member through his pajama pants. She rubbed the inside of his thigh inches away from Sasuke's Manhood which was growing larger by the minute. She stroked him from out side of his pants. " Sakura" Sasuke moaned loudly. Sakura began to pull down Sasuke's pants, revealing boxers that barely contained Sasuke. Sakura stroked him again ,Sasuke groaned. Sakura pulled down his boxers revealing 8 inches.

Sakura wanted to do it right so ,Sasuke took her hand and formed a half closed fist and said "put your hand over him and move up and down. Sakura started slowly and got faster. "Like this" "yesssssssssss" Sasuke have yelped and growled. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked hard on it. "……..Sakura" Sasuke yelped. Sasuke wanted to make Sakura scream his name. He flipped them over so he was on top. Sasuke looked at her panties they were already wet. Sakura blushed. He them down revealing what everyman in the village wanted. He ran it tongue over her clit and blew cold air on it. "…..sasuke……"

He took it in his mouth and sucked it gently. " ….harder Sasuke…….." Sakura half moaned. Sasuke suck as hard as he could obediently. "Sasuke I'm gonna come" Sasuke hummed on it. Hot white liquid began pouring out of her opening. Sasuke pushed two fingers inside of her and with his other he got some of the liquid on his finger and held it to Sakura's mouth she gently nipped his finger. He began pumping in and out with two fingers " Ahhhhh Sasuke MORE", Sakura moaned loudly as he added another finger. "Sasuke" Sakura moaned as she came again on his hand. Sasuke decided to start it for real he placed his hard member outside of her tight opening. She gave the look that said go ahead. Sasuke pushed in slowly, Sakura moaned as he did so because his was so much larger and thicker than Naruto's. "Sasuke-kun"

"hn" "I love you" He pulled out and pushed back in slowly a few times. "Sasuke faster" Sasuke pumped in and out. Sakura face began to blush he knew she was about to have her orgasim. Sakura's nails dug into Sasuke's back and scalp. Sasuke pump in and out as fast and hard as he could. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun More More", yelled Sakura. Sasuke used chakra to speed himself up. He felt his realese coming. "Sakura" He moaned as he began moving faster. Sakura felt pressure building in her belly, She was going to come again soon. Sasuke felt like he was going to explode. "Sakura" Sasuke yelled as they both came at the same time. Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura and rolled off of her and She put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and said "Sakura I love you" "I love you too Sasuke kun.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 19

Sakura woke up before Sasuke. She whispered in his ear that it was time to wake up, he said five more

minutes.

"Sasuke wake up."

"She began kissing Sasuke's neck

"Noooo Sakura not now I'm working, okay fine work break"

Sasuke rolled over on Sakura, She pushed Sasuke off.

"WAKE UP SASUKE"

"huh what is it"

"Wake up Sasuke"

"I'm up"

" Good"

"Last night was great, Was I better than Naruto?"

"What?"

"Was I better than Naruto"

"Yes 500 better"

"Ha Uchiha is best"

" Yeah they are"

"Oh really"

Sasuke caputered Sakura's lips.They made out until Sakura relized it was 11:30.

"Sasuke"

"Hn" said Sasuke still enjoying kissing Sakura

"Do you want to know who Idatshi is related to"

"Yes"

"Well then wake up and get off of me"

"But I love you"

"I love you too but you can't always be up on me we have a child"

"……………."

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I know that everyone you have ever gotten close to has been taken away but I promise I won't leave you"

"You promise"

"I promise"

"Well Idatshi isn't up yet"

"No"

"Oh come on please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"I'm going to take a shower"

"Can I come"

"Why not Just don't try anything"

"What are you talking about"

" You were just begging me to get back in bed with you and your gonna ask me what I'm talking about"

"But I liked it"

"I did to but we can't do that constantly"

"Why"

"Because if you do it too much you won't be able to come and it will hurt really bad Sasuke"

"But we only did it once"

" Yeah so"

"Please Sakura I'll be fast"

"On the second time"

"I'm an Uchiha"

"mhum Maybe later Sasuke.

Sakura started the shower, undressed and got in. She just stood there for a minute and began to wash her hair and rinse it out. Sasuke was outside the shower undressing he used a steathing jutsu he climbed into the shower. Sasuke now stood behind Sakura he put his arms around her and rested his head on shoulder. Sasuke kissed her neck and nipped at her ear.

"….sasuke…." Sakura moaned.

"Sakura you still want to wait until later"

"Sasuke we can't now"

"Why not"

"In the shower how are we supposed to do that"

"Can I show you"

"No"

"Okay can I get in the water "

"Get up here"

"Okay"

Sasuke walked to the other side of the shower closing his eyes.

"Sasuke why are your eyes closed"

"Because if I look I might touch because, your too perfect"

" Okay "

" Can I wash your hair"

"Why I can wash blind"

"I want to"

"Okay"

" Aaaahh that's cold" said Sasuke as Sakura put the shampoo on his head

Sakura began scrubbing Sasuke's hair

"…..Sakura…"

"What"

" Stop it"

"What I'm not doing anything"

"Yes you are"

"……."

"Oh God"

"What "

"I just opened my eyes"

" Why is that bad"

"Because I want to touch you"

" I wish we could do this too"

" Idatshi isn't up yet"

She sat on his lap facing him.

"Woah Sakura your trying to kill me"

"No I'm not"

Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Sakura what are you doing to me"

"Giving you what you wanted"

"What you giving up"

"Yep"

"Why"

"Because you wanted it"

"Well we should get Idatshi to the doctor"

"What?"

"We need to go to the doctor"

"No you wanted this your getting it"

"But"

"No"

"But"

"No now shut up and take what you wanted"

"Fine I suppose"

30 minutes later

Sasuke and Sakura and Idatshi were on the way to the hospital to get Idatshi tested to see who his real parents were. Sasuke was nervous worst case senario Idatshi was Itachi's. But if he was he promised Sakura that he would love Idatshi the same. Lady Tsunade drew some blood from Idatshi's arm and handed it off to a medic nin to go to a lab.

"The results have come back , Mr. Uchiha please come in my office"

" Hai"

"Ok Sasuke the results came back"

"Okay so are we related is he of my clan"

"Hang on I'm getting there"

" Idatshi is Itachi's"

"How? When ? What?"

"Itachi was dating one of my previous apprentices would you like to know who she was"

"Sure"

"He was dating Anko"

"What?!"

"After Itachi fled Anko found out she was pregnant"

"Why did she leave Idatshi"

"Because your brother raped her"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Okay can I go now"

Sasuke wanted to murder his brother again.

"Come here Idatshi"

"Okay dad"

"Come on Sakura"

"Hey dad"

"What is it Idatshi"

"Can we go to Ichiraku"

"Sure"

Later that night

Idatshi was asleep. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the bed talking.

"So Sasuke how did the test come back"

"He was Itachi's"

"What?!, Who was the mother?"

"Anko, He raped her"

"Oh my god that poor girl"

"I feel horrible"

"Sasuke It wasn't your fault"

"If I was stronger"

"NO SASUKE DON'T EVEN START THAT"

"…….."

"You can't control his actions you were only 6"

"Your right"

"Goodnight"

"I don't get a kiss or a hug or anything"

Sakura rolled over and gave he a kiss, Sasuke pushed his tongue in her mouth, Sakura rubbed her hand over his chest Sasuke growned. Sakura rolled back over

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Sorry so long I had to write review plz I love you guys


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 20

Naruto woke up in his tent. He loved Hinata so much but they couldn't do anything they had a war on their hands. The Akatsuki hadn't attacked since Itachi was killed. They were planning to move in today and attack with bomb tags they had planted. But, Naruto stayed with Hinata she had been vomiting perfusly for a week. Kakashi came back later that day to check up when he pulled Naruto aside.

"Naruto"

"Yeah Kakashi"

"Will you come here a minute"

"Sure, I'll be right back Hinata"

"Naruto, I know you and Hinata had sex the first night we were here it has been 3 weeks"

"What how did you know about that"

"You can always tell after a girl has had sex"

"How"

"You can just tell"

"Well what is it"

"I want you to go with Hinata to the suna hospital and take a pregnancy test"

"Why"

"Because if she is pregnant she can't be here"

"Okay Kakashi I will take her"

"Okay I have to get back"

"Bye"

Naruto walked back into the tent.

"Come on Hinata"

"Where are we going"

"To the hospital"

"Why"

"To take a pregnancy test"

"Okay"

"Do you want me to carry you"

"No I'm okay"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

Naruto and Hinata walked all the way to the hospital where Garra's wife gave Hinata the pregnancy test. It came back positive.

"Oh god what are we going to do"

"It will be okay Hinata I promise"

"Okay well we better head back"

"Yeah"

They walked back where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Soo how did the test come back"

"She's pregnant"

"Okay look I will make you a deal Naruto, Hinata can stay in downtown suna and you can visit once a week"

"Okay"

Naruto wondered what he was going to do.

Hope you like it review please


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 21

* * *

Sasuke woke up and was making breakfast for Sakura and Idatshi. He was cooking eggs and bacon and pancakes. Sakura was asleep and Idatshi was watching Cartoon Network. Sasuke felt bad because he kept begging Sakura yeah he wanted kids but not now so he decided to just let it happen when it did. Breakfast was done.Sasuke put Sakura's on a tray and took it in to the bedroom. He set it down on the bed.

"Sakura wake up"

"Come on wake up"

Sasuke kissed her head

"Wake up beautiful"

"MMMMMMMMMM"

"Are you awake"

"Yes I smell food"

"I made you breakfast"

"Thanks Sasuke"

She picked up a piece of bacon and fed it to Sasuke.

Sakura burst into histerical laughter

"What is so funny about bacon"

"Its not that"

"Then what"

"You eat funny"

"Do not"

"Yes you do "

Sakura put eggs and bacon in the pancake and ate it like a taco

"Sakura you eat funny food"

"Do not"

"Yeah you do"

Sakura grabbed the syrup a squirted it all over Sasukes face.

"What was that for"

"You were being mean"

"You better get this off my face I have an interview in an hour"

"Okay"

Sakura kissed the syrup off his face but some got on his neck. Sakura started kissing it off and nipping at his ears. "Mmm Sakura." Sasuke kissed her passionately. Sakura deepened the kiss putting her arms around his neck. She pushed Sasuke over so he was on his back. She started to take off his shirt but he stopped her.

"What is it Sasuke"

" We can't do this now"

" Why"

" I have to go and meet my team of genin and take Idatshi to ninja camp"

" What why didn't you tell me you were going to be a teacher and since when is Idatshi going to ninja camp"

" I'm sorry I have to go"

"You better hurry up Sasuke"

"I will I just have to go say hey and See which prank they try and play on me."

"hehe have fun sweetie"

"Okay bye"

Sasuke ran out with Idatshi. and then ran back in.

"I forgot something"

Sasuke kissed Sakura Goodbye and ran back out again.

Sasuke dropped off Idatshi and ran to the academy to meet his students. As he walked in the door an eraser fell on his head.

"Ha your late" said his first student

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to tell him not to"said the second

"You were in anbu how could you have fell for that"said the third

"Okay my first impression is that you all are very , very desperate for training.

"I want to know who you are so I will start the introductions, I am Sasuke Uchiha one of the last uchiha, I like spending time with my son and girlfriend, I enjoy training and sparring."

"Okay you with the hot pink hair introduce yourself"

"I am Hakuba Kantara, I like to run around chasing Remiyu she still won't let me have a date, I enjoy eating sweet dumplings and tea."

"Okay you next", he said to a girl with dark purple hair a bright blue eyes"

"I am Remiyu Hatake, I like being alone and thinking, I need to train and get strong so I can killed my older sister she killed my whole family except for me"

"Remiyu who is your father"

"I don't know he left when I was young, Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Next", he sad to a boy with orange hair and yellow eyes

"I'm Sadahiro Hiru I'm really like to train, and run and jump and talk and be hyper, Remiyu denies it but she loves me."

"Okay great so its nice meeting you all I will see you in 2 weeks after ninja camp for training Bye"

Hakuba got up and jumped out the window.

"Oh my god"

"Don't worry he always does that"

"Why"

"I have no Idea"

"Remiyu come up here I need to talk to you"

"Yes"

"Do you know your dad's first name"

"Yeah"

"What is it"

"Kakashi"

"Oh my gosh I know your dad"

"Your kidding"

"No he was my sensei when I was your age"

"Where is he"

"In suna fighting the Akatsuki"

"Can you call him"

"Yeah hang on"

Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed Kakashi's number.

"Hello"

"Kakashi why didn't you tell me you had kids"

"I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"What are you talking about"

" Your daughter is my student"

"What I have a daughter"

"Yes"

"Is she with you"

"Yes do you want to talk to her"

"Yes"

"Okay her name is Remiyu."

He handed Remiyu the phone.

"Hello", Said Kakashi

"Hi dad"

"How old are you"

"8"

"I can't wait to see you"

"You should know how old I am"

"Your mom never told me about you sweetie I didn't know"

"I will be in konoha in a week okay"

"I have to go we are being attacked again"

"I love you dad"

"I love you too"

He hung up. She handed the phone back to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sensei" she said as she ran to meet her friends.

Just as she ran out Sasuke got a call from the hokage.

"Hello"

"Sasuke don't pass out when I tell you this"

"Okay what is it"

"Your parents are alive"

* * *

Sorry guys cliffhanger review please


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 22

Naruto carried Hinata in to the house and set her on the couch.

"Naruto you know I can still walk right"

"Yes but I want to carry you"

"Why"

"Because I love you"

"Your so sweet"

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and kissed her gently. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and Naruto flipped on top of her.

"Naruto the baby"

"Oh yeah"

"Naruto you know what sounds really good right now."

"No what"

"Ramen and chocolate"

"Okay I'll go pick some up"

"Thanks sweetie where's the phone"

"Here"

"Thank you Hey Naruto can I have a pillow and some ice cream"

"Yeah hang on"

He handed her a spoon some icecream and a pillow and the remote.

"Okay I'm going to go now" 

"Okay"

Hinata decided to call Sakura. She hadn't talked to her in weeks. The phone rang 2 times when Sakura picked it up.

"Hello"

" Hi Sakura"

"Oh hey Hinata how are you"

"Good I guess"

"Wait how are you calling me I thought you were moving in to set explosives today"

"Well I was supposed to be but now I have to stay downtown"

"What? Why I thought you were a key ninja"

"Well I was but I have to be replaced"

"Why"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my gosh really Congratulations"

"Yeah I to stay in Suna though I really don't want to"

"Does Neji know yet"

Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata what's the matter"

"Neji is gone Sakura"

"What?!"

"Itachi killed him"

"But Itachi was already dead Sasuke killed him"

"He was brought back"

"By who"

"I don't know but he is really gone now"

"Oh"

"Does Tenten know about Neji?"

"No I'm coming to Konoha later to tell her"

"Okay"

"Hinata"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry but I have to get to the Hospital its 6:00."

"Okay see you In two days"

"Bye Hinata"

"Bye"

Sakura got into the shower and turned on the hot water and let it run down her. She started to cry. Why Neji why did he have to be the one to go. He was gone forever. 

Sakura turned off the water, She got out of the shower and put on her uniform. Before she left she drank some coffee it was going to be a long night at the hospital. It was the first time she had to work for 2 weeks. She also heard that a flu was going around.She walked out of the house and got in Sasuke's car. He Never drove anywhere. She started it and drove down the road about 5 miles. She had barely arrived at the hostipal and she got a page. It read:

Tenten Hyuuga

Physical examination/pregnancy test 

Room 453 

Cliff hanger hahahahah review please and I will post sooner


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 23

Sakura just stared at the pager. Why did I have to get this page. Sakura walked in the hospital dreading what she had to do. She walked in the room.

"Hi Tenten"

"Hey Sakura"

"So what do you need"

"I need to take a pregnancy test"

"Okay hang on"

She pulled a pregnancy test out of the drawer full of medicine and things.

"Here Tenten Theres a bathroom down the hall"

"Okay thank you Sakura"

Tenten walked down the hall and closed the bathroom door. She wonder how Tenten would react when she found out about Neji being gone. She would be devastated. No I cant think about that now Sakura told herself. Hinata would be here tomarrow. She wonder about Sasuke. What if he got drafted into the mission. No he couldn't he wasn't registered. His team had their first mission in two weeks.

Tenten walked out of the bathroom with the test. Sakura saw it was pink.

"Tenten congratulations your pregnant"

"Oh gosh just want until I tell Neji is going to be so happy"

"Yeah he would be"

"What do you mean would be"

"If he was here right now he would be bouncing off the walls"

"Yeah he would"

"Ok well here a prescirption for prenatal vitimins just take it to the desk"

"Okay thanks Sakura"

Sakura watched as she walked away to go check up on some other patient who were paging her

"Hey Sakura ,said Sai"

"Hi Sai are you doing ok need anything"

"Yeah could I get some pizza"

"Sai I cant give you pizza here but I do have icecream"

"Okay that works"

Sakura gave him a small box of icecream and a spoon.

"Thanks Sakura"

"No problem"

Sakura walked to the nurses lounge to buy some food. She sat down as she ate. She felt something vibrate on her side

She got a page

Emergency 10 patients severe burns

Need emergency care

Plane crash coming in from Suna

Oh no that cant be…………….

Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff and that's why we call him cliff hanger

Srry guys

Review


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 24

Sasuke had just released his students to go get ready for camp. When his phone rang.

It was the hokage.

"Hello"

"Sasuke don't pass out when I tell you this"

"What is it did something happen to Sakura or Idatshi"

"No"

"Then what is it"

"I need you to come to my office"

"Why"

"Your parents are alive"

"Wha-."

Sasuke dropped the phone. His head was spinning. His parents were alive it made no since he seen them die he watched as Itachi killed them. No it can't be right. The whole room began sinking into black as he fell to the floor and passed out.

Sakura got a page right before she checked out to go home

Emergency burn care needed

Plane crash from Suna

No it can't be. Sakura ran down the hall way into a room to treat the burn victims when she came upon someone she wasn't expecting to see for 3 years, clothing melted to his skin, skin charred black.

Sasuke came to a few minutes later. He had to see what cruel trick Lady Tsunade was trying to pull. He flew as fast as his legs would carry him to the office. He broke down the door

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF CRUEL TRICK YOU ARE TRYING TO PULL LADY TSUNADE BUT THEY CAN'T BE ALIVE I WATCHED THEM DIE"

Three pairs of eyes stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke sit down we have to explain"

"Naruto, Why you, why now "

She pumped her chakra into him.

He coughed

"Naruto say something"

No response

"Please don't leave"

The heart moniter went flat

"No Naruto"

She started preforming cpr

He hadn't come back after 5 minutes.

Sakura began pumping chakra into him until some other nurses came and pulled her away.

"Sakura he is gone"

"NO NARUTO"

Srry so short and cliffy review


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 25

"Naruto say something"

No response. The heart moniter went flat. Sakura began preforming cpr on him he hadn't come back in 5 minutes. She began pumping chakra into him until some nurses pulled her away.

"NO NARUTO COME BACK PLEASE"

"Sakura he's gone"

"NO HE CAN'T BE"

Sasuke had just showed up at the hokage's office.

"LADY TSUNADE WHAT KIND OF JOKE ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY THEY CAN'T BE ALIVE I WATCHED THEM DIE"

Three pair of eyes stared at him. Sasuke got choked up and walked out of the room. He called Sakura on her phone. It rang 2 times.

"Hello"

" Whats wrong Sakura"

"Naruto"

"What he's in Suna"

"Whats wrong Sasuke"

"Come to the hokages office when you get out of work okay"

"Why?"

"Just do it okay"

"Okay"

"I have to go"

"Bye love you"

" I love you to Sakura"

He walked back into the office and got all choked up again.

"Sasuke its okay to cry",said a women with dark hair.

"Mom, How are you here I seen you and dad you were dead and now you're here"

"Son", said Sasuke's father, "you have to understand something"

"What is it"

"The day your brother activated the Mangekyo we knew something was going to happen with and everyone but you would be killed"

"Why didn't you take me with you do you know how painful it is growing up with no family trying to kill someone and leaving the only person who you ever loved for power to protect them then returning to find that she was marrying your best friend"

"Sasuke who is the girl you speak of"

"Haruno Sakura the women I am going to marry someday and who is helping me raise Itachi's child"

"What Itachi has children"

"He raped someone and she got pregnant and had Idatshi and fled the country so we adopted him"

"Well Sasuke you said you left the village and went rogue for a while where did you go"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Please tell me son"

"Fine I went to Orchimaru"

"What"

"I was stupid I know"

"That is beyond stupid"

"But I killed him while I was there"

"Good, Wait how did you do that"

"I don't even know"

"Okay so where do you live"

"On the edge of Konoha"

"Okay well we have to go to our old house we're going to stay there"

"Wait Sakura is going to come by and meet you soon"

"Okay"

Naruto's heart moniter started back up again. Sakura had fallen asleep in the chair in Naruto's room.

"………Sakura…….." Naruto half coughed

"NARUTO YOUR ALIVE"

"I'm so sorry"

"What for"

"Everything"

"You didn't do any thing"

"I hurt you"

"Its okay Naruto I understand"

"So do you forgive me"

"Yes"

"Can you heal me I have to get back to Suna"

"Yes I'll just bandage your wounds and you'll be ready to go"

"Okay, all finshed"

"Thanks Sakura"

"Your welcome now tell Hinata I'll take care of it"

"What"

"Just tell her she will know what I'm talking too"

"Okay I will see you soon"

"Bye Naruto"

"Bye"

Sakura called Sasuke on his phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey I have to meet you at home"

"Why?"

"I have to talk to TenTen Its really important"

"Okay"

"What wrong Sasuke"

"Nothing"

"Okay I'll see you at home in a while I don't know how long I'll be"

"Did something happen to Neji"

"Yes Sasuke he's gone"

"No"

"Sasuke I love you I have a surprise for you when we get home"

"What is it"

"You'll find out I'll give you a clue"

"What"

"We have the house to ourselves"

Sasuke's Face turned red as a tomato.

"Okay sounds like fun"

He hung up the phone. Sasuke's dad pulled him aside.

"Hey Son"

"Yeah Dad"

"Was that your girlfriend"

"Yeah why"

"What did she say that made your face so red"

"What?!"

"Tell me what she said"

"She has a surprise for me when I get home"

"Wow how many times do you have sex a day"

"I've only done it once with her"

"Ooooooooo little Sasuke is growing up"

"Dad stop"

"Hey honey we have to go home little Sasuke is going to have fun with his girlfriend"

Sasuke's mom giggled.

Sasuke ran around screaming "Dad just be quiet"

"Okay well bring Sakura over tomarrow" said Mom

"Have fun Sasuke" said dad

Sasuke walked home and waited for Sakura to get home anxiously

Thanks for reviewing guys I love you hope you liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 26

Sakura checked out of work and walked to her car. She wonder how she was going to break the news to Tenten. She pulled into her driveway, shut off the car and walked up to the door. She rang the bell. Tenten answered the door looking extremely tired.

"Hi Tenten"

"Hey what do you need you look upset"

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay come inside and sit down"

Sakura sat on one of the couches

"So what is it"

"Its about Neji"

"What"

"He's gone Tenten"

"No not Neji"

"I'm so sorry Tenten"

Sakura walked over to where Tenten was sitting.

"He wouldn't want to be sad"

"He's never going to see his child"

"He watching down on you TenTen"

"Where was he buried"

"In Suna"

"Well I'm going to pack my bags and get out there and avenge his death"

" Do you want me to take you to the airport"

"No its okay"

"Are you going to be okay"

"Yes I'll be fine"

"Okay well I have to get home to Sasuke"

"Okay"

Sakura walked out the door as soon as she did she heard Tenten start to cry.

Srry so short review please Next chappie is a lemon


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 27

Sakura got in the car and headed home. She wondered what Sasuke was doing probably sitting on the couch wait for her to get home. He was so weird. She walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun I'm home"

He got up off the couch, ran to her, picked her up and kissed her.

"Wow you really missed me"

"Yep"

Sakura dropped her bag on the floor.

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the living room and were watching the grudge 2. Sasuke got up to make popcorn and when he grabbed her sides and started tickling her.

"Sasuke Stop it"said Sakura getting up and running to the bedroom.

Sasuke ran after her. Sakura jumped on the bed. Sasuke jumped on top of her sitting on her hips and holding her hands over her head.

"Ha I win Sakura"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her passionately. Sasuke released her hands, She ran them through his hair she loved the way his hair felt against her face. Sasuke moved and began kissing her jaw line. "Sasuke" she moaned. He continued to move lower to her neck. Sakura ran her hands over Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke growled when Sakura touched his curse mark as she removed his shirt. Sasuke removed Sakura's shirt. He kissed between her breasts before he removed her bra.His pants were getting tight and started to hurt him so he took them off and threw them into the constantly growing pile on the floor. As he removed it her buds got hard being exposed to the cool air. Sasuke took one into his mouth. "……………sasuke kun…….." He massaged the other. Sasuke planted kisses on her stomach as he moved lower to the prize he had been waiting for. He tugged down her skirt. "Sasuke-kun", Sakura giggled. "What is it" "Your face" "What about it""Your eyes just got like huge it was so funny" "Can I go now" "Continue" He pulled down her pink and black underwear revealing his prize. He remembered the response he got last time sucked on her and decided to do it again he started harder. "Sasuke kun" Sakura moaned loudly. He hummed on it, sasuke Sakura moaned again spraying in his face. Sasuke without warning shoved two fingers inside,"Sasuke",He pushed in harder and faster. "Sakura say it" "Say what" He removed his fingers. Sakura pulled at his boxers. Sasuke helped her out once she pulled them past his knees. Sasuke placed his hardend manhood outside of Sakuras opening. "Say it Sakura" "I'm yours Sasuke take me now" He pushed in hard and pulled back out. He began to get a regular rhythm when Sakura began to feel the pressure building in her belly. "Sasuke kun harder" He obeyed her command and went as hard as he could he felt his release coming. He went faster. "Sasuke kun more" "Sakura I'm gonna cum" Sakura came coating him and then Sasuke moaned her name one last time as he released his seed inside of her.

"Sakura" ,Sasuke asked," Was it better than last time"

"Yes,much"

Okay srry so short again next one will be longer review


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Naruto

The Love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 28

Sakura woke up in Sasuke's arms. She decided not to wake him up. She pushed hair out of Sasukes face, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Sakura nussled Sasukes neck.

"Sakura"

"What is it Sasuke"

"We need to get ready to go"

"Where are we going"

"To my mom and dads house"

"What Sasuke I thought that"

Sasuke put a finger to her lips"Shhhhshhhshh I know but there alive now I know"

Sasuke kissed Sakuras lips. "You taste like tomatos"

"Is that a good thing"

"Yep I love tomatos"

'You're a silly little boy"

"No I'm a silly little man"

"Okay Go take a shower"

"Are you saying I smell bad"

"No I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay"

Sasuke jumped out of bed grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sakura was worried about meeting Sasukes parents. She got out Sasuke favorite outfit of hers, it consisted of black shirt and her pink white and black plaid skirt and her black flip flops she walked in the bathroom and got in the shower behind Sasuke she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke kun I love you"

"Ahhhh Sakura you might not want to do that"

" Why not"

"Because then we will never get out of the house"

"Fine"

"Can I wash your hair this time"

"No"

Sasuke gave her the big puppy eyes."

"Please"

"Fine"

20 minutes later

Sasuke got in the car.

"Sakura whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Whats wrong I know something is wrong"

"I'm worried"

"About what"

"Meeting your parents"

"Why"

"Because I have never met them before what if they don't like me"

"They will don't worry about it Sakura"

"But"

"Sakura do I need to pull over"

"For what"

"To make you calm down"

"How do you expect to do that"

"Do you want to know"

"Yes actually"

"Okay"

Sasuke pulled over unbuckeled his seatbelt and leaned over and kissed Sakura deeply.

"Feeling better"

"Yeah a little bit can I have another"

"Okay I guess"

He kissed her again

"Okay better"

"Yeah"

Sasuke restarted the car and drove to his old house. He hadn't been there in about 20 years. He knew exactly what he was going to do her birthday was tomarrow but he wanted his parents to see him at the best moment of his life. Sasuke got out and opened her door. Sasuke grabbed her hand and they walked up the side walk They came to the door Sasuke knocked on it. Sasuke's Dad answered it.

"Hi Sasuke, Hi Sakura"

"Hi"

"Come in just sit down in the living room Sakura, Sasuke and I will be right there.

"So son how did it go last night"

"Fine"

"Are you engaged to her yet"

"Not officially"

"I'm going to ask her today"

"Do you have a ring"

"Yes"

"Can I see it"

"Yeah sure" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it

"Nice job son"

Sasuke and his dad went and sat in the living room.

"Sakura Where are you"

"She's in the kitchen with me in the kitchen helping with dinner"

"Okay Mom"

"So Sakura is your hair"

"Its Natural"

"Really that's interesting"

"So how long have you and Sasuke known each other"

"Since about when we were 8"

"Wow"

"Have you always been this close"

"No when we were young I really loved Sasuke but he was always so concered about revenge."

"Sakura can you get the champagne out of the frige"

"Yeah"

"Okay well dinners just about done can you go get the boys"

"Sure I'll be right back"

"Sasuke kun , Dad it's time for dinner."

"Okay we'll be right in"

"Okay"

"Their coming"

"Okay"

10 minutes later

"Okay now that everyone is at the table, said his father,"Sasuke open the champange"

"Okay"

He popped open the bottle and poured everyone some. Then he took a piece of steak and some potatoes that Sakura made.

"Always the first one to eat you haven't changed a bit", said his mom

"What I'm hungry"

Everyone ate until there was no more food left. Sasuke's dad gave him a look that looked like it was saying go ahead Sasuke nodded.

"What is going on you two", asked Sakura looking confused.

Sasuke grabbed her hand from under the table and got down on one knee.

"Sakura you are the best thing in my life you make me happy, I can never be sad around you, you have the most beautiful mind I have ever seen, I can't live with out you." He pulled the ring from his pocket

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me"

Cliffhanger srry guys review


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me Home

Chapter 29

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me"

"Yes of course Sasuke Uchiha"

"Really yes ,She said yes"

Sasuke got up off the floor picked Sakura up spun her around and kissed her.

"So Sakura when do you want to have the wedding"

"How about in December I love snow"

"Okay Mom,Dad me and Sakura have to go pick up Idatshi from ninja camp"

"Okay make sure you bring him over some time"

"We will"

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the house and got in the car.

"Sakura I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke"

"You know I could have Idatshi stay with one of my genin tonight"

"No Sasuke not to night"

"Okay"

"Whoa Sasuke pulled over"

"Okay Sakura"

Sakura ran out of the car into the woods. Sasuke tore after her carrying a bottle of water. Sakura stopped Sasuke held her hair back.

"Here Sakura rinse out your mouth, are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Come on lets go back"

"Okay"

"Do you want to go back to Mom and Dads house I'll go pick up Idatshi that way my mom can keep an eye on you"

"Okay"

Sasuke took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders he turned around and went back to his parents house .

He knocked on the door. His Mom answered the door.

"Hey mom"

"What is it Sasuke"

"Can you take Sakura up to one of the rooms upstairs and keep an eye on her I think shes sick"

"Sure Sasuke"

"I'll be back in a few minutes I have to go pick up Idatshi"

"Okay"

"Sakura are you okay"

"I don't know why I got sick"

"Do you want to lie down for a while until Sasuke gets back"

"Yeah sure"

Srry kinda short I want to have a lot of chappies to come so chapter 30 I'm giving shout out to all of my reviewers so review


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 30

Heres a huge shout out to Larid ,xx-tenshi-xx, dollface-babe, and a shout out to my most faithful reader oni-hime-san who has review since the beginning with the good the bad and the ugly

Now on with the chapter

Sasuke was driving he had just got Idatshi from camp. He had just pulled into the driveway of Sonic he ordered two chocolate milkshakes.

"Hey dad"

"Yeah son what is it"

"I have a question"

"What is it"

"Where do babies come from"

"Why do you ask that"

"Because I asked Kiba and he told me to ask you"

"Okay hang on"

"Heres your shakes"

"Thank you"

"Okay Idatshi so you want to know where babies come from"

"Yes"

"Okay well every man has a penis and women have a vagina"

"Okay"

"Now men have sperm and women have eggs,when and man and a woman love each other very much the man puts his penis inside the womans vagina and sperm come out the sperm finds the egg and they come together a baby is made and that's where babys come from"

"Oh"

"Dad"

"What"

"Do I have cooties"

"No why""Because I really like this one girl and she said I had cooties"

"Oh don't worry she'll come around soon enough"

"Ok"

"Were here Idatshi be quiet momma is sick"

"Are you and Sakura getting married"

"Yes"

"We're going to be a family"

"Yep"

"Go get grandma and grandpa"

"Hey mom I'm going upstairs to check on Sakura"

"Okay dear"

Sasuke went upstair to the room he knew that his mom put her in the best room. Sakura was sleeping in the middle of a huge bed.

"Sakura hey Sakura wake up sweetie"

"Hmmmmmmm"

"Come on wake up"

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me"

"Nevermind"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Sakura I know something is wrong"

"Nothings wrong I'm just sick"

"Do you want me to bring you anything"

"Tomato soup and Grilled cheese sounds good"

"Okay anything else"

"Ooo some watermelon and hot choclate and some pickles"

"Okay Sweetie I'll be right back"

Sasuke ran down stairs.

"Mom I need to talk to you"

"Okay I'll be right there"

"Hurry"

"Okay what is it"

"I asked Sakura If she wanted anything and she told me that she wanted grilled cheese and tomato soup"

"Why is that unusual"

"No then I asked if she wanted anything else and she said Hot choclate,watermelon, and pickles."

"Okay sounds like she is pregnant"

"Is she"

"I'm not a doctor I don't know"

"Okay well I better get Sakura's food"

Okay chapter 30 already gosh soon I'll be on 200 lol jk not really review


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 31

Sasuke cooked the soup and the sandwich got the pickles and made the hot chocolate and went up stairs.

"Sakura I got you your dinner"

"Thank you Sasuke"

"Hey Sakura"

"What is it"

"When was you last period"

"What?!"

"Just tell me"

"Like 4 weeks ago why"

"Because I think your pregnant"

"Why"

"Weird mood swings, the food choices, getting sick all the time ring a bell"

"What are you saying"

"Your being bitchy all the time"

"What?!"

"No Sakura I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did I'm leaving" said Sakura as she started to cry "I'll be at Ino's house".

She ran down the stairs taking Sasukes keys as went out of the house. She got in the car and drove off at full speed.

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" called Sasuke's father

"What"

"What did you do to her"

"Nothing"

"Son"

"Fine"

"I told her I thought she was pregnant Then she said what are you saying and I said she was being bitchy all the time and she ran off"

"Son one thing you never call a women is bitchy the get all pissed, call her"

"Call her she is really mad"

"Just call her"

"Fine"

He walked outside and called her phone.

"Pick up"

"What the hell do you want"

"To talk to you"

"Why"

"Because I'm a sorry loser without you I need you"

"I'm sorry Sasuke I'm coming home I way over reacted"

"Wait can you buy a pregnancy test"

"Okay but I don't think I am"

"I love you"

"I love you too bye"

Sasuke walked back into the house.

"So how did it go"

"She's going to buy a pregnancy test and she'll be back home soon"

"What did you tell her"

"That I was a sorry loser without her"

"Good move"

"I'm going to wait for Sakura upstairs"

"Okay"

Sasuke walked upstairs and flopped on the bed. _what if Sakura is pregnant._ So. _we won't get any for 9 months. _Is all you think related to sex._ Yes because I'm a pervy little boy._ Pervy little man damnit._ Okay mister defensive god would be so hot in a short black dress don't you think_. Yeah_. With no bra on top of you _Yeah. _She whispers in your ear Sasuke kun take me now._ Sasuke's pants began to tighten. Damn you Inner self now look what you did, Just then Sakura walked into the room. Sasuke grabbed a pillow and covered himself with it.

"Sasuke kun What are you doing"

"Nothing"

"Is your little man happy or something"

"No"

" Sasuke its okay I'll fix that later"

"Oww Sakura it hurts"

"Wait a minute I have to take this test"

Sakura walked in the bathroom. She opened the package and followed the instructions.

"Owwwwwww Sakura it hurts it hurt"

"Deal with it"

"How do I make it stop hurting"

"Either wait for me or jack off"

"Okay I'll wait"

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"I'm …………….

Cliffhanger bet you don't know what happens next Review


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Naruto 

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 32

"Sasuke I'm not pregnant"

"Oh man"

"What"

"I wanted a baby"

"Do you still want one"

"Yes"

"Okay maybe next month"

"Maybe.."

"No promises"

"Fine"

With no warning Sasuke jumped on Sakura.

"What are you doing"

"Please"

deep sigh 

"What"

"Nothing"

"Sakura"

"What"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase"

"Go to sleep or I will sit on you"

"Okay"

"Damn it Sasuke"

"What"

Sakura jumped on Sasuke and started kissing him and removing his shirt. 

"Sakura"

"What"

"Can I be on top"

"Why"

"Because my pride"

"No Sasuke I want to try something new"

"Okay"

"Why do you look scared"

"Shit"

"What"

"I have to go pick up my genin we have a mission"

"Oh…"

"I'll meet you at home okay I have business with you"

"Wait how long will you be gone"

"I don't know probably 2 days"

"2 days Sasuke kun I can't wait that long"

"Fine I'll call my genin"

"No go"

"But"

"Go "

"Okay bye"

"You forgot something"

"What"

"Me"

"Huh"

"Your stupid"

"No"

"MY kiss"

"Oh yeah"

He kissed her a ran off to academy _oh they are going to be mad_

_Enjoy and review_


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 33

Sasuke ran all the way to the academy in 5 minutes.

"Your late",said Hakuba

Remiyu hit him

"What was that for"

"Don't talk to the sensei like that"

"Stop arguing" yelled Sasuke

"Seriously" said, Sadahiro

"Who asked you" yelled Remiyu

"You really want to fight"

"Yeah lets go then"

"Fine you asked for it, RASENGAN"

"You want to play that, CHIDORI"

"No one messes with Remiyu like that, ICE TRAP NO JUTSU."

"OKAY EVERYBODY FREEZE RIGHT NOW" yelled Sasuke

"Okay everyone go to a corner and calm down NOW!"

"Yes sensei" said all of the students

10 minutes later

"Okay now all of you better apolgize and save you anger for the mission "

"I'm sorry I hit you Hakuba"

"I'm sorry I jumped into the fight to protect you"

" I'm sorry I tried to kill you"

"Okay now I need to figure who is sharing the tents we have to Remiyu your our lady who do you want to share a tent with"

"Hakuba I guess"

"Okay so that leaves you to my tent Sadahiro"

"Okay"

"Everyone go home and pack your bags and meet back here we are all staying at my house tonight to save time in the morning"

"Alright"

"Yeah"

"Slumber party"

5 minutes later

"Is everyone ready to go"

"Yes"

"Good now when you get in make sure you are quiet"

"Why"

"Because my wife to be doesn't know your going to be here"

"Oh sneaky much"

"Yeah so just be quiet"

"Okay go already"

Sasuke and his troop walked into the house, Sakura was making pizza for Sasuke and herself.

"Sakura I'm home"

He walked into the kitchen and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sasuke I know your kids are here"

"Darn they are aren't they"

"Well can I meet them"

"Yeah"

"Hey guys Sakura wants to meet you"

"Wow she is almost a pretty as Remiyu" said the boys

"Please excuse my male teamates they are weird but I'm Remiyu and They are Hakuba and Sidahiro"

"Nice to meet you all looks like we need more pizza."

"Where's Idatshi"

"Grandmas house"

"Okay guys you can get comfortable in the living room boys you change in my room Remiyu you can change in the bathroom."

"Hai"

Hope you like it review please I have writers block so I might not update for a few days


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 34

"Okay everyone go change" said Sasuke

"Okay" said all of the genin

Remiyu went to the bathroom. She regretted packing the pajamas she did, it was a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She put on her clothes and looked in the mirror, she wasn't one to brag but she had to admit she looked nice. She grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room sliding on her fuzzy pink slippers. The boys were in the living room, once again arguing over what they wanted to watch on the TV, until Hakuba saw Remiyu. 

"Hello Earth to Hakuba" said Sadahiro until he saw Remiyu and his jaw dropped Hakuba picked it up.

"Wow Remiyu you look really nice" said Hakuba

"Thanks"

" Hey Sasuke" said Sadahiro

"Yeah What is it"

"Do we have to share rooms"

"No your sleeping in the living room"

"Okay"

"Hey I have an Idea "said Hakuba

"What" said Sadahiro

"Truth or dare"

"Fine by me" said Remiyu

"Who goes first"

"Me" said Sadahiro

"Okay go"

"Okay Remiyu truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who is cuter me or hakuba"

"Hakuba"

"What why"

"His hair is pink"

"Okay my turn" said Remiyu.

"Hakuba truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Sadahiro"

"NO"

"Have to"

"What ever"

Hakuba leaned over and gave Sadahiro a peck on the cheek.

"Hakuba your turn"

"Remiyu truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me"

"What"

"Just do it"

Remiyu leaned over and lightly graced Hakuba's lips with a kiss.

Good bad ugly review


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 35

Remiyu leaned over and graced Hakuba's lips with a kiss. Little did they know that Sasuke and Sakura were both watching._ Did she really just kiss me. Yeah I think she did._

"_Remiyu did you just kiss me"_

"_Yeah it was a dare right"_

"_Yeah hey I need to talk to you later"_

"_Okay"_

"_So do I" said a semi angered Sasuke, "Remiyu, Hakuba come with me Now!"_

_They stood up and followed Sasuke upstairs into his room. They sat in the chairs that Sasuke had pointed at._

"_Okay I want and explaination now what was that"_

"_It was no…….."_

"_Sasuke don't do anything to them they didn't do anything wrong"_

"_Sakura not now"_

"_No Remiyu come with me I want to talk to you"_

"_Okay"_

_Remiyu stood up and walked off with Sakura._

"_Okay now that they are gone really what was that", said a calmer Sasuke._

"_Nothingadareitwasnothingreallyitwasnothing"_

"_Speak earthling please"_

"_It was nothing" said hakuba blushing lightly_

"_Hakuba tell the truth do you like Remiyu"_

"_I uh"_

"_You can tell me I won't tell her I promise"_

"_Fine I don't like her"_

"_Oh thank goodness"_

"_I love her I can't anyone hurt her but I can't tell her that"_

"_Oh"_

"_I need advice sensei you have a wife how did you tell Sakura you loved her"_

" _I'd rather not talk about it"_

"_Oh come on tell me I won't tell"_

"_Okay I'll tell you"_

"_Okay"_

"_Along time ago when I was just your age I was very lets just say stupid."_

"_What"_

"_Shhh I have to finish then you talk okay"_

"_Fine"_

"_Okay well my family was killed when I was 8 years old by my brother. Since that day I was known as an avenger I wanted to avenge and restore my clan and It was all I cared about, killing him. Sakura was what I called annoying back then. When we were 12 our sensei Kakashi Remiyus dad, signed us up for the chunnin exams and during them I got a cursed seal which is bad it controls you making you do things you normally wouldn't do. I was given this by oroachimaru one night when we were 13 I decided to leave the village and go join the dark side. I packed my bag and I ran into her on the way out of the village and I ended up knocking her out and leaving her on a bench. A few months ago I had completed my goal I came back she was with my best friend and he left going on a mission and broke up with her and here we are today."_

"_Oh well what should I do"_

"_Hide it"_

"_What"_

"_Hide your love during the mission"_

"_Why"_

"_Remiyu or you could get hurt during the mission if you act like you are in love with her"_

"_Do you think I should talk to her"_

"_When the time is right you will know"_

"_Thank you sensei"_

"_No problem no go down stair and go to sleep its past midnight"_

"_Okay goodnight"_

_Review plz love yall_


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 36

Remiyu and Hakuba went downstairs.

"Remiyu"

"hmm"

"I have a question"

"What is it"

"Will you be my girlfriend"

" I'll be back in a minute"

Remiyu went upstairs and knocked on Sakura and Sasukes door. Sakura came to the door and answered it.

"Sakura I need to talk to you"

"Yeah what is it"

"Hakuba just asked me to be his girlfriend what do I do"

"Do you like him"

"Yes"

"Then say yes"

"Okay but Sasuke said

"don't listen to him"

"Okay"

"except on missions"

She went back downstairs.

"So Remiyu"

"Yes"

"Will you"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yesssss for the millionth time"

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Wait"

Hakuba gave her a hug

"goodnight"

Later when she was sure he was asleep she took her sleeping bag over to where Hakuba was and slept beside him. But Hakuba woke up

"Remiyu what is it"

" I wanted to sleep with you"

"Okay get in then" He held the sleeping bag open she climbed in.

"Wait"

"What is it"

"That's a fold out couch"

"Good eye"

"Lets put it out so we have more room to move"

"Okay"

They folded out the bed so they could move while they were sleeping. Hakuba decided to bust a move on Remiyu.

"Hey Remiyu"

"Hm…….."

He capured her lips as soon a she turned her head.

"Good night Remiyu

"goodnight hakuba"

Okay lame chapter I know bwe review


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 37

Sasuke got up early the next morning. Sakura was still asleep. He was tired and hungry so he decided to go get something to eat in the kitchen. He pried himself out of the bed ,trudged down the stairs, and saw two pairs of feet hanging off the fold out bed. Hakuba he thought as soon as he got down the stair. He nussled into Remiyu's neck. _Okay this is enough. Sasuke grabbed a pan and filled it with cold water. Sasuke walked over to the living room and dumped the water all over Hakuba and Remiyu._

"_What the fuck" said Hakuba_

"_Dammit Sasuke I hate you" yelled Remiyu as she stomped upstairs to Sakura_

"_Sasuke why did you do that" yelled hakuba_

"_Because I don't want ya'll like that in my house" yelled Sasuke twice as loud_

"_SASUKE UCHIHA" came a yell from up the stairs_

"_Yes dear"_

"_GET UP HERE NOW"_

"_Yes dear"_

"_HURRY IT UP"_

"_What is it"_

"_Why did you pour water on them"_

"_They were all cuddled up and stuff"_

"_Were they doing anything"_

"_No"_

"_Your grounded"_

"_What"_

"_Grounded"_

"_From what"_

"_Me"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_fine"_

"_Get them together and go on your mission and Hakuba and Remiyu stay in the same tent"_

"_Yes"_

"_Good boy" gave him a peck on the lips_

_About an hour later at the village gate_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Yes Hakuba"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_For what"_

"_cursing at you and sleeping with Remiyu"_

"_Its fine"_

"_You sure"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Woah guys I sense strong charka" said Sadahiro_

"_Me to"_

"_Remiyu stay behind me"_

"_No I want to fight"_

"_I don't want you to get hurt"_

"_I won't"_

"_Yes you will"_

"_Hakuba she will be fine she has sharingans"_

"_Ok if she gets hurt"_

"_Hakuba shut up"_

"_okay sensei"_

"_REMIYU HATAKE",WE ARE HERE FOR YOU"_

"_Come out" boomed Sasuke_

"_Fine"_

_4 jounin came out of nowhere and held attacking positions._

"_Guys run I will catch up"_

"_But"_

"_Go"_

"_Fine"_

"_NO I am not leaving you"_

_Remiyu held her battle stance_

"_You have to go"_

"_No were staying"_

"_Fine"_

_The opposes threw multiple kunais. Sasuke got them all with chidori nagashi. Remiyu used her Chidori as well.Hakuba locked them all away in ice. _

"_Great job guys"_

"_thanks"_

_Review please I love yall_


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 38

Sakura was waiting for Tenten to fly in from Suna with Hinata. Hinata was about 8.5 months pregnant with her baby. Naruto was coming in as well, Tenten was coming in for a check up on her baby. Sakura seen them walking to the car. Hinata was really big in the stomach. Naruto and Hinata opened the back door to the car and got in Tenten road in the front she first took them to the hotel so they could put away their stuff in the rooms.

Naruto return from putting up Hinata's stuff look happy with him self. It had been 15 minutes since Tenten had went into her room. Sakura decided to go and check on her. When Sakura entered the room she began calling for tenten.

"Tenten are you okay"

When she walked into the bathroom Sakura saw Tenten on the floor passed out she tried to wake her up. She called for an ambulance and began to administer emergency care.

When they finally arrived with the ambulance Tenten was conscious but kept going back out of it so they took her in.

"Is she okay Sakura"

"She should be"

"That's good" said Naruto

"Yeah"

"Can we go to Ichiraku"

"Sur.owwww"

"What is it Hinata"

"Naruto the baby is coming"

"What"

"The baby is coming"

"Oh my god Sakura the baby is coming we need to get to the hospital"

"Okay I'm on it, Naruto just keep Hinata calm"

"Okay"

Sakura went over 100 mpgs to get to the hospital. When they arrived Naruto carried Hinata in.

"Lady Tsunade I need a room with a bed I have a baby to deliver"

"Okay 201 Is open"

"Thank you Naruto follow me"

"Okay"

She guided Naruto into a room. He set Hinata on the bed.

"Hinata go into the bathroom and put this on" she handed her a hospital gown.

"okay Sakura"

A few minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom and got on the bed

"okay you two I will be right back in a minute I have to get a epidural(the shot that makes you numb)"

"Okay"

"Hinata are you okay"

"Yeah"

"Ow" she squeezed Narutos hand

"It'll be okay Hinata I can't wait to meet our baby"

"Me either"

Sakura came into the room carrying the small sirnge

"Hinata lean forward"

Sakura stuck the needle in her back.

A few hours later

"Hinata push"

"OUCH MY HAND IS GOING TO FALL OFF"

"Shut up Naruto"

"Okay"

"We have a head one more push Hinata"

A few seconds later the first crys were heard from a beautiful baby boy.

"Ow wow Sakura it still hurt I'm still having contractions"

"Let me check on the screen"

Sakura looked at the screen with wide eyes

"What is it"

"It looks like we have another on to deliver Hinata"

"What?!"

"Okay Just push"

"Okay"

"One more"

More crys were heard and filled the room.

"It's a girl"

"Naruto we have twins"

"I told you every time I do something I do it twice as good"

"Oh you"

Sakura took a picture of the new family

Review and I will love you forever


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 39

Sasuke was training, with none other than the beautiful Haruno Sakura. She didn't particularly like to train with him because she would always get a wound of some kind, Even with her super strength she still couldn't beat him even though he was no longer controlled by the curse mark he still was amazingly stong

"Sakura"

"What" she said dodging a kunai

"When are we getting married"

"Whenever you want to why do you ask"

"Because never mind"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Why I won't be mad I promise"

"Nevermind I feel stupid to ask it"

"What is it Sasuke your not stupid I promise"

"Fine I'll tell you"

"Okay"

"I was wondering because I want to have kids soon and Idatshi isn't going to be back with us for a while because he has to stay with his team now because of the damn hokage"

"Oh well that's not stupid"

"Its not"

"No"

"Oh"

"Well Sasuke we can go home now"

"Okay"

"Were going to pick out wedding stuff"

"Oh lord"

"What"

"Guys don't do that kind of stuff"

"Well your not any guy are you , Your an Uchiha remember"

"Okay I'll help"

"Thank you"

Naruto and Hinata were now the proud parents of two small bundles of joy. Naruto had to stay in Konoha and get a job at Anbu. Sasuke still hadn't got a job there yet.

"Naruto-kun", Hinata asked,"Will you watch them for a few minutes so I can go take a shower."

"Okay"

Naruto stared at his new babies wondered what would happen to them when the got older neither one had hair yet but they would soon. Naruto picked up his son and daughter and rocked them in his arm until the doorbell rang.

"Come in oh hey guys"

"Hey Naruto" said Sasuke and Sakura

"Oh can I hold her" said Sakura

"Sure"

Naruto gently handed his daughter to Sakura.

"Aww she is so cute" said Sakura

"So Sasuke when is the wedding"

"Umm"

"Tommarow"

"Am I invited"

"Yeah best man"

"All right"

"Hinata is a bridesmaid"

"I am"

"Yep and you get to pick the dresses"

"Cool"

Later that night Sakura was curled up with Sasuke in the big blue chair in the corner. Sakura had her head rested on his chest. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Whats wrong Sakura did I do something wrong."

"No its not that"

"What is it then"

She didn't answer he thumbed away her tears and gently kissed her.

"Are you sure your ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay"

"Well the wedding is tommarow"

"Yeah"

"Lets go to sleep and then tommarrow you don't get to see me"

"Okay goodnight"

Review this chappie is a cornball


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 40

Sakura was woken up the next morning by Ino who had shown up at six thirty in the morning in her dress which was light blue and floor length and her make up was done. Though the wedding wasn't until four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Sakura hurry up I have to do your hair and makeup and you need to take a shower."

"But it is six in the morning"

"So what Sasuke is already done getting ready and is with Naruto playing x-box at his house."

"Sasuke is different then me"

"So we have a lot to do I have to do nails hair makeup get you in the dress and shoes and then do the veil and bouquet"

"Okay well I'll got take a shower do I have to put on anything"

"Yes here"

Ino handed Sakura a bag that contained a strapless bra white underwear and shorts and a white strapless top. 

"Why do I have to wear this"

"Because you won't be able to see it through the dress"

"Okay"

Sakura walked into the bathroom and after about 10 minutes was out of the shower and getting changed. _well its finally happening our life long dream marrying Sasuke kun_ Yeah I guess_ you guess what are you talking about_ what if we break up or get a divorce_ he would never do that to us_ I guess not _good now get out there your girls are waiting to polish you Okay. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and seen all of her friends holding nails make up blow dryers and other beauty products._

_Sakura went to Ino first getting a up-do with curls that hung to frame her face. Ten Ten did her nails next they took a really long time and hurt a little but when they were done they were beautiful they looked like real nails with little gems on them. Hinata did her make up which you could see but it was subtle and went with her dress. Ah her dress which all the girls had to help her get on was a halter in white with a pale pink band around her waist. The shoes were mainly white with pink tie ups around her ankles. The girls stepped back. Sakura looked absolutely beautiful._

"_Sakura are you ready we have to get you to the church"_

"_Okay" Sakura said looking nervous_

"_It will be fine Sakura" said Ino reassuringly_

"_I just don't want anything to go wrong after were married"_

"_Don't worry nothing will happen he loves you more than anything in the world"_

"_I guess your right"_

_They got in the car they were taking to the church, Sakura had thirty minutes until the wedding started. She just sat down on the couch in the bridal room and began thinking something felt horribly wrong but this was what she had wanted since she was a genin and now it was finally happening and she was so scared that he would go back to his old self and not care about anything. But something stopped her._

"_Sakura hurry the wedding is about to start"_

"_Okay I'm coming"_

_She grabbed her bouquet and let go of all her doubts which were soon replaced with nausea and extreme nervousness._

"_Okay Sakura its time to go" said the wedding planer_

"_Okay" _

_The doors were flung open as Sakura took her first out on to the aisle. The wedding march started to play the crowd stood up and all eyes were on her. Sasuke looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he had seen in his life. 2 of Sasuke's genin were sitting in the front row of seats. Hakuba was staring at how beautiful Remiyu in a bridesmaids dress. When Sakura reached the end of the aisle the ceremony commenced._

"_We have gathered here in the sight of Kami in the presence of friends and family to join these to in holy matrimony, Haruno Sakura do you take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband to share openly with and to have and hold in sickness and heath._

"_I do"_

"_And do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife to share openly with and to have and hold in sickness and heath"_

"_I do"_

"_Naruto may we have to rings"_

"_Sasuke as you place this ring on Sakura's hand please repeat after me"_

"_I take you Sakura Haruno to be my wedded wife I promise to be faithful to you, to give and receive to care and console to inspire and respond loving you now but even more in growing I will love you when we are together and apart when life is at peace and disorder at leisure and work I will honor your goals and dreams I will be open and honest with you in seeking the fulfillment of our lives by the help of Kami"_

"_Sakura as you place this ring on Sasuke's hand please repeat after me"_

"_I take you Sasuke Uchiha to be my wedded husband I promise to be faithful to you, to give and receive to care and console to inspire and respond loving you now but even more in growing I will love you when we are together and apart when life is at peace and disorder at leisure and work I will honor your goals and dreams I will be open and honest with you in seeking the fulfillment of our lives by the help of Kami"_

"_Mr. Uchiha You may now kiss the bride"_

_Sasuke lifted Sakura's veil and leaned in slowly and kissed her softly_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen by the power invested in me I know present to you Mr and Mrs Uchiha._

_They walked back down the aisle together when they got out side there was bubbles and rice flying every where Sasuke began pulling Sakura to the limo. They drove of into the sunset beging a whole to chapter of their lives together._

_Okay this was pretty long anyway review please_


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 41

Once Sakura and Sasuke were in the limo Sasuke pulled something out of his jacket pocket, it was a blindfold.

"Sasuke what are you doing" Sakura giggled

"Just hang on a few minutes I have a surprise for you"

"Oh what is it Sasuke kun"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise"

"Oh okay"

The limo pulled up to a huge house. It had cherry trees running up the drive way, the house was white and black ,it had a huge pool and a hot tub in the back yard.

"Sasuke where are we" Sakura asked when the limo stopped

"You'll see"

Sasuke picked Sakura up as soon as she stepped out of the limo.

"Sasuke kun where are we can I take it off"

"Not yet"

Sasuke came to the front door and put the key in the new lock

"Sasuke I hear keys"

He carried her over the threshold and set her gently down on her feet.

"Okay Sakura now you can take it off" he said closing the door

"Finally" she said taking off her blind fold

She looked around she didn't know where she was.

"Sasuke where am I"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key with a white ribbon tied on it and shook it.

"No way are you kidding is this our new house"

"Nope this is our house"

"Really"

"Yeah really"

"Sasuke kun" she screamed running to him

She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

"Sakura Chan"

"hmm"

"I have another few surprises for you"

"Okay can I change out of this dress first its really uncomfortable"

"Okay hang on I'll take you to our room to change"

Sasuke walked up the stairs with Sakura still on him.

"Wait Sasuke what am I going to change into I don't have any clothes"

"Well I don't know why don't you check that closest right there"

Sakura walked into the closet. She couldn't believe what she saw Sasuke bought her a whole new wardrobe of clothes that she had been saying that she wanted since he had return and a few thing he had heard her talking about her figure not being good enough for when they were genin.

"Sasuke kun I love you"

"Well I guess I am loveable do you like it"

"Yes what should I wear"

"What ever you want"

"Sasuke Why are there like 20 bathing suits in here."

"Well I got you 2 more presents"

"Tell me"

"Put on a bathing suit and I will show you"

"Which one"

"You want me to pick"

"Yep"

"Okay"

He looked through all of the bathing suits he got her until he had found his favorite one. It was a two piece pink bikini it said Sasuke's on the top and favorite one the bottoms.

"I like this one Sakura"

"Okay I'll wear it"

"Let me change right fast"

Sasuke took off his suit which he hated wearing and his boxers and put on a pair of swimming trunks that said Property of Sakura on the front.

"Sasuke I'm loving you shorts"

"I knew you would"

"Lets go"

"Okay"

Sasuke guided her down the stairs and into the backyard.

"Sasuke you spoil me to much"

"I guess you'll have to spoil me later"

"Oh will I"

"If you want to of course"

"Sasuke you'll get it eventually"

"Okay"

She walked over to the hot tub and climbed in.

"Can I come in"

"Yes I guess"

He climbed into the hot tub with Sakura on the other side.

"Sasuke"

Okay too long I will write the next one soon


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 42

He climbed into hot tub on the opposite side as Sakura

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

She crooked here finger and signaled him to come to her. Sasuke slid across the tub until he was in front of her. He put his arms around her waist.

"What is it Sakura"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

She gave him a peck on the lips and got out of the tub to dry off. _Man how long is she going to make us wait._ I don't know._ You better find out._ You need to go away you hentai obsessed inner self all you do is cause problems._ I'm not going away._ well then stop being so obsessed with sex._ Sakura likes me. _I doubt she would approve of half the stuff you say. _I guess your right hey you should go inside she probably waiting for you. Yeah your right. Sasuke climbed out of the hot tub and dried off. He walked through the glass sliding door and up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom, there was four others upstairs for the kids for when they decided to have a family, Sasuke walked to his closet and got out a pair of grey shorts, black pants and boxers He walked to the bathroom and climbed into the shower, he hated taking a shower because it messed up his hair bad but he didn't want to smell bad so he turned on the shower and washed in less then three minutes. He got out and put on his clothes, He wondered about how it would be to have kids of his own Sakura loved babies and children. He on the other hand liked kids they were great but he could never get them to stop crying. He walked out of the room and down the stairs._

"_Sakura where are you"_

"_Right here" _

_She was in the huge chair in the living room eating a box of Ben and jerry's ice-cream._

"_Um honey what happened to your hair" asked Sakura_

"_It does this after I get out of the shower"_

_She set the ice cream on the coffee table_

"_Come here so I can fix it"_

"_Okay"_

_She walked in the bathroom that was down stairs and got a brush and a blow dryer. She turned on the dryer and started brushing his hair and drying it. _

"_There its done look"_

"_Thank you Sakura"_

"_Your welcome"_

_They walked out into the living room Sakura was watching Romeo and Juliet, It was at the scene right before the first kiss _

"_Juliet you are the most beautiful girl"_

_He put his thumb under her chin raising it up ,and then it was magical because Sasuke did the same thing Sakura wasn't expecting anything like that from from Sasuke at all, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she granted it to him. He explored he mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss._

"_Sasuke what's wrong"_

"_Nothing you taste like tomatoes………….. I like that"_

"_Then why did you stop"_

"_You want me to keep going"_

_She nodded. Sasuke raised her chin and kissed her again, Sakura parted Sasuke's lips and explored his mouth she liked the way he tasted she couldn't describe it she jumped up on Sasuke and wrapped her legs around him, Sasuke continued to kiss her back as he began moving up the stairs to their bedroom. They broke for only a second to get some air._

"_Sasuke-kun the phone"_

"_Hn"_

"_Get it"_

_With Sakura still around him he walked over to the bed table and grabbed the phone, It was his dad._

"_Dad what is it I'm in the middle of something"_

"_Sorry son I was just calling to check up did she like it"_

"_Yes"_

"_Okay I'll let you get back to business have fun""Bye"_

_._

_He laid Sakura down on the bed He held her hands over her head, he was sitting on top of her._

"_Sasuke kun what are you doing"_

"_Something"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_About to give you the best you have ever had"_

"_Oh really"_

"_Yes"_

_Sakura took off Sasuke's shirt and ran her fingertips over his muscles. Sasuke groaned. She flipped them over. She now had her hands on his chest. She kissed him, he responded with another groan she moved to kissing his neck leaving little red marks as she went._

"……_..sakura….."_

"_Hmm"_

_He flipped them back over so he was on top. He kissed her deeply with much passion he placed his hand on one of her breasts through her shirt he thumbed over one of her buds it pricked up through her shirt he continued kissing, until she stopped him._

"_Sakura what is it did I do something wrong"_

_She ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke heard her coughing and gagging._

"_Sakura are you okay"_

"_No"_

"_Whats wrong"_

"_I'm puking my guts out"_

"_I'm coming in"_

"_Okay" she said flushing the toilet_

"_Are you all right do you want to go to the doctor" he said rubbing her back_

"_Yeah I'm sorry Sasuke"_

"_Its fine Sakura we'll have plenty of time together another time"_

"_Okay"_

"_Do you want to go now"_

"_Yes if we can"_

"_Okay come get a blanket and we will go"_

_Sakura walked over to Sasuke and he put the blanket over her shoulders, got in the car and drove to the hospital_

_Review plz_


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 43

Sasuke wrapped a small blanket around her shoulders and guided her to the car. He opened the door for her and walked around to the other side of the car and got in. They both slammed the doors at the same time and Sasuke started the car he backed out of the driveway. Sasuke was worried about Sakura she had been vomiting after she ate just about anything ,except tomato soup and ice cream and always tired for about two weeks.

"Sakura"

"What"

"I'm worried about you"

"Why"

"Because this has been going on for a long time your really tired and your throwing up everything"

"That's why we're going to the hospital"

"Yeah we will be there in a minute"

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital Sasuke was extremely pale

"Sasuke don't worry so much it probably not that serious"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it"

"I hate hospitals there way to clean and sick people"

"Don't worry about it I work here I have people"

"Okay"

Sakura walked into the hospital and up to the desk.

"Oh hi Sakura you don't look so good" said the nurse

"Can I see tsunade please"

"Yes just go to room 200 she be there shortly"

"Sasuke you can go wait in the car or the waiting room if you don't want to come its fine"

"Ok I'll be in the car"

"See after a while"

Sakura walked down the hall to room 200 where she waited for about 15 minute and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Hi Sakura you look sick"

"Yeah"

"Whats wrong"

"I have been throwing up everything I have eaten except like tomato soup and ice cream for two weeks and I'm really tired all the time"

"Have you and Sasuke done anything in the past month"

"Yes but I already took a test it was negative"

"When was that"

"Two weeks ago"

"Well I'm going to have you take another just to make sure"

"Okay"

Tsunade handed her a test and showed her to the bathroom. Sakura walked inside the bathroom and put a urine sample on the stick. Now all I have to do is wait for three minutes. She looked at her watch only 30 seconds left. When the time was up she walked out of the bathroom and handed Tsunade the test.

"What does it mean am I pregnant"

"Yes your going to have a baby"

"Oh my god Sasuke is going to be so angry"

"No he won't be he'll be happy where is he anyway"

"In the car"

"Why isn't he with you"

"He is afraid of hospitals"

"Oh, well okay here some stuff you'll need there's some vitimins in there and some info for you to read"

"How am I supposed to tell Sasuke"

"Just tell him it'll be fine"

"Okay"

Sakura walked out to the car slowly. Sasuke seen her she looked sad and worried. Sakura got in the car.

"What is it Sakura are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Well what was it"

"Can we talk at home I'm really tired"

"Okay"

Sasuke could tell something was wrong with Sakura she had never acted like that before. What was wrong. They arrived at home before Sasuke knew it. Sakura got out of the car and walked into to the house without saying a word to Sasuke. Sasuke got out of the car knowing she was mad at him for something. He walked in the house and he heard crying coming from Sakura and his bedroom. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Sakura what's wrong"

"Its nothing really"

"Sakura tell me please I don't want to see you sad did I do something you didn't like or something"

"No Sasuke it's nothing like that"

"Then what is it"

"I don't want you to be angry"

"I won't be angry"

"Promise"

"Of course"

"I'm pregnant"

Review I love you guy forever


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 44

Sasuke sat there on their bed for a few minutes.

"What?!"

"I told you that you would be mad I'm going to Ino's"

She stormed out of the room and took the keys to Sasuke's car and pulled out of the driveway at top speed leaving tire marks in the driveway.

"Oh shit" said inner Sasuke

"Tell me about it" replied outer Sasuke

"She's pissed"

"No you think"

"What are you going to do about it"

"I don't know I need to call Naruto"

"Okay whatever"

Sasuke picked up the phone and dialed Naruto's phone number. It rang three times he was about to hang up when Hinata answered.

"Hello"

"HINATA I NEED TO TALK TO NARUTO"

"Okay Sasuke hang on"

Hinata handed the phone to Naruto.

"Teme what did you do this time"

"Sakura told me that she was pregnant and I said what then she got pissed and drove off the Ino's house and I don't know what to do"

"You better find her and tell her that you were shocked or something"

"Naruto where is the hot chocolate" asked Sakura

"She is at your house?!"

"Yes she is here she is pretty pissed"

"Let me talk to her"

"Sakura your idiot is calling"

"Baka"

"Teme here sakura"

"Hello"

"Sakura I'm sorry I was shocked in the moment I was happy"

"Really" she replied sarcastically

"I love you please come home"

"Okay sweetie I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Thank you Sakura"

"Your welcome"

"bye"

"bye"

"Well guys I better get home"

Sasuke got a phone call a few minutes later. It was one of the village elders.

"Hello"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yes that's me"

"Lady Hokage has been killed by the akatsuki"

"What?!"

"Please come down to the tower tomorrow for her dedication ceremony"

"Yes I will be there"

Sakura walked in the door and seen Sasuke sitting in his chair with his face in his hands.

"Sasuke what happened are you okay"

"Lady hokage was killed by them"

"What?!"

"They killed her my damn brothers organization killed her"

"Why I just seen her yesterday this can't be true"

"Her funeral is tommarrow they will also probably proclaim Naruto the Hokage"

"This can't be true there is going to be a war now I knew they would make a move but not this quickly"

"It will be okay Sasuke"

"I know but we should get to be we have to get up early tommarow"

"I hope Naruto is okay"

Give a review I love you


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 45

Sakura and Sasuke woke up at 6:30 am the next morning and got dressed in the moarning clothes they hoped the wouldn't have to wear again. The left the house and joined the rest of Konoha's ninja as the took the walk up to the top of the hokages tower Kakashi and Naruto were standing outside of the monument.

"Well Naruto you may good and well become the hokage today"

"Yeah" sighed Naruto

"Why aren't you happy"

"It's just I miss Tsunade ba-chan and I will have to lead war on the Akatsuki"

"Are you scared to die"

"It's not that I am scared to die I

"I'm just afraid of what I'll miss"

"I know how that feels"

"If someone dies it will be my fault"

"I felt that way every time I took you, Sakura and Sasuke out on a mission"

"We better get up there I have to do the ceremony"

"Yes"

All of Konoha was standing in respect as the soon to be new hokage approached the stand to deliver the ceremony.

"Good Morning we are gathered here today to honor one of the best Hokage's Konoha has every seen, Lady Tsunade, Tsunade sama, Grandma Tsunade were some of the nicknames given to her in her active duty ,she saved many lives some of those including my own more than once, She passed yesterday once again protecting us all So I ask you now to keep her in your memories honor her work in everything you do and once again the will of fire will burn brightly"

Naruto stepped down from the podium and one of the elders got up.

"We would now like to give Uzamaki Naruto the title of the 6th hokage as his father the 4th was given."

"My father was the 4th hokage" whispered Naruto to himself

"Naruto please come to the stand and raise your right hand, repeat after me"

"I Naruto Uzamaki"

"I Naruto Uzamaki"

"Solemly swear"

"Solemly swear"

"To protect every soul in this village with my life and bring bright light to this village"

"To protect every soul in this village with my life and bring bright light to this village"

"And now by the power invested in me I now present to you Naruto Uzamaki the 6th hokage Naruto please say some words to your people"

Naruto stepped back up to the stand again.

"People of Konoha In order to protect this village we will find and kill akatsuki for what they have done to the village we will leave tommarow with the first group of ninja. You will be called if you are on the list. That's all for now"

Naruto stepped from the stand and the people of Konoha returned to their homes.

Later that evening Sasuke got a phone call saying he had to get ready to leave for war.

Sorry its so short only 2 more chapters review


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 46

"Sakura"

"Hm what is it"

"I just got the call I have to go"

"No you can't I'm having a baby what if"

"Sakura I cant promise that I will be fine I have to protect my village"

"I know that but what if something happens and you never get to meet your son"

"It's a boy"

"Yes"

"If In fact I don't make it I want to you to tell him of my entire past and tell him I love him very much"

"Okay"

"I have to go now and meet with Naruto and the others"

"Okay be careful"

"I will"

"Bye Sasuke"

He kissed her as if it were the last time and walked out the door.

Sakura was saddened and wondered if she would ever see Sasuke again and how she could raise his son alone. At the very same time many of the women of Konoha were worried about their husbands fathers sons and friends. They all tried to think that they would be okay but they all knew that some of them wouldn't be coming home and would be forever lost and names would be placed on the wall of the KIA ninjas.

Sorry so short review next one is the last


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 47 The Plan of a life Time

_Sasuke was running but from what he didn't exactly know he had never been in war,True he had he few prize battles and such, but war, This word was a foreign language to him. He was sitting alone in the dark searching for a light sorce when it appeared he could finally see his fate;The meger fate that laid before him. He seen his beautiful wife and his two sons growing up unfathered with out him, Idatshi was a great warrior, The other grew up to be gentle and kind, never to engage in hand to hand combat, unbeleving in the ways Sasuke had know so long. Hatred,Hatred how could one hate if one had already known the wonderful feeling of love. Love, he wondered when he would feel it warm touch again in the cold abysis they called "War." With those final thoughts he went off into a deep sleep._

"Sasuke,Sasuke Wake up we have to get up and fight before they get into Konoha" , shouted Naruto hastily

"What time is it" Sasuke asked his bedtime rolling through his speech

"4:00am"Naruto replyed

Sasuke rolled off of his small cot. He wanted to ask Naruto, just ask him, if they would make it out alive.

"Naruto how many of us our there"

"Not many maybe 100 men" Naruto said fear was eminent in his voice

"Naruto send everyone home"

"What are you insane"

"No I have a plan, it will cost our lives but I have a plan"

"What is this great plan exactly?!"

"I have amaturatsu and you have mastered the sage chakra right"

"Yes but how does that get us anywhere they have us outnumbered 500 to 1"

"Amaturatsu burns everything in sight though ,and sage chakra is also a very powerful weapon as well"

"Okay I will dispatch the troops home you better hope this works, by the way where exactly will we die in this plan"

"Chakra will run out probally, I won't last long but the flames will burn until they are all dead"

"Okay"

Naruto walked slowly out of his tent , to the large tent that housed the other soldiers. He sounded the alarm to get them out of bed. Many lagged out of bed like slugs as Naruto began to speak.

"Wake up men I have good news for you"

"Are they all dead"

"No far from it ,but you all are being sent home today"

"Why"

"We have found a better way without out as much of our blood shed, So go home to your familys and keep konoha safe until we come home"

"Who's we"

"Sasuke and I will be the only casualitys we will both die of chakra exashation"

"Should we send a medic nin"

"No we can't be saved"

"Okay"

"It's been an honor serving with you men over the years at ease"

Naruto rushed back to his tent to find Sasuke writing a letter.

"What are you writing"

"I am writing a letter to my sons"

"I see"

"If we hurry by this time tommarrow we will have taken the enimes camp by night and will lie dieing"

"Yes"

"We should go to sleep until night"

"Yes Goodnight"

With those words Naruto and Sasuke went to sleep for the last time on their own.

I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but next one is for sure Review


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Naruto

The love of Sakura has brought me home

Chapter 48

Naruto was just waking up and making the final meal these two best friends would ever have together. He was thinking about his son and daughter, Hinata and what they would do with out him there. His children would have great honor and be loved by the entire village perhaps even the entire world, but they would be fatherless. In the tent Sasuke was doing the same exact thing except he was writing a note to put in his pocket so when he died after performing on of the most chakra consuming Justus with Naruto the rescue squad would find it an give it to Sakura. He knew that Sakura would be hurt deeply by this action of his but; she would find a way to move on and raise his son. Sasuke put on his close for the final time his heart pounding in his chest. Maybe this was how it felt soon before death, His heart rate sped as if trying to cram all of the beats from a lifetime into a few hours if he was lucky he may have that long.

After Breakfast the two pondered how they would get the enemy out of their camp in the middle of the night finally Sasuke had an Idea. Naruto made a voice amplifying Justus and shot his voice across the desert.

"IF YOU WISH TO BE KILLED AND FIGHT COME TO OUR CAMP NOW THERE ARE ONLY TO OF US LEFT YOU FITHY COWARDS COME AND GET US" screamed Naruto's voice into the heavens.

A few moments later you could hear the gut wrecking scream of the killing beginning.

The last justsu that was preformed was Amaratsu by Sasuke that killed every one but him.

And that is the story of how the love of Sakura brought him home.


End file.
